Its my life
by JoJo2604
Summary: Smithy/Stevie as usual. Stevie finds herself in a difficult situation and her past catching up on her. Please read and review thanks
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

"Sir.. she has been late every day this week, for most of the month actually" Neil sighed sitting down oppisite Jack. "So what are you suggesting?". Neil smiled "I think we need to get some disapline back into her... let her know she cant get away with it". Jack nodded "Ok... do what you need to DI Manson". He smiled rising from the seat "Thank you sir".

"Stevie.. a word". She walked into Neils office and smiled weakly "Sorry Im late Gov I..". He inturupted "I dont want to hear it you have been late everyday this week". she smiled "Im not a morning person". He glared at her "This isnt a joke DS Moss,  
>I have been speaking to the superintendant and he aggrees something needs to be done about your time keeping". Stevie smiled "Yes Gov... I will buy another alarm clock". He shook his head "No... its past that point". Stevie smiled weakly as the knock rang round the room. "Come in" Neil called. Smithy smiled at Stevie before to Neil "Inspector Smith... am I right in thinking you are a sergeant down for the next week?". Smithy nodded "Yeah Jo is on holiday". Neil nodded "Stevie you are returning to uniform until Jo returns.. report to Smithy tomorrow morning". She glared at Smithys shocked face before back to Neil "Now hang on a minute Gov... this isnt fair.. Im not the only one who is late". Neil shook his head "Its not up for disscusion".<br>Stevie stormed from the room. Neil smiled to Smithy "Can you handle her?". Smithy nodded "Of corse.. but a bit of warning would of been nice". Neil smiled "Sorry Smithy..". he made his way to the door. "Oh and Smithy... she has been sent to you to disapline her.. so dont go easy on her". Smithy nodded and walked from the room.

"Stevie.. hey..." he grabbed her arm turning her to face him. "Did you know they were planning this?" She shouted. He shook his head "Of corse not.. Id of told you". He smiled "You need to get yourself sorted.. make sure your in on time". She glared at him "It was your fault I was late... you wanted to go for a drink last night". He smiled "Im sorry I didnt know they were planning this... I have been told I have gotta come down hard on you.. so make sure your on time tomorrow". She shook her head "This isnt fair..". He inturupted "Just keep your head down today Stevie... I will ring you in the morning and make sure you are up".

The day slowly drifted past and Stevie had spent most of the day sulking. "Stevie.. I cant wait to see you in the uniform tomorrow.." She glared at Mickey. "Well you gotta get your thrills some how eh?". She stood up making her way to the door. "I need a drink". Arriving at the pub she walked to the bar and ordered her drink. "Do you think that is wise?" Smithy asked as he lent over her shoulder. "I dont believe its any of your buisness.." she replied. "Well it will be if your late tomorrow..  
>Stevie you need to take this seriously". She shook her head "Why.. everyone else is having a good old laugh at it". Smithy sighed "Im trying to help you.. I dont know what is going to happen if you dont clean your act up". She glared at him "Im late.. so what there are people in that station that have done a lot worse". Smithy sighed sitting on the bar stool next to her "I know Stevie.. but its you they have choose to make an example off". She shook her head "Why me though.. lets be honest your track record isnt exactly great.. they have never made an example of you.. what is it assult, murder and rape now". He glared at her "That is a bit bellow the belt Stevie..." he paused sliding off the bar stool "You are like a spoilt child...<br>why dont you try growing up a bit and getting on with your job". She stared at him "I bet you had something to do with this".  
>He laughed "Think what you want.. all I know is you need to be in the uniform briefing room by seven tomorrow morning". He walked towards the door taking one final glance at her before leaving.<p>

"SHIT" she shouted glancing at the clock. She grabbed her phone and pushed the call button "Smithy.. Im running..". He sighed "DI Manson is in the briefing room checking up on you Stevie... you need to be here in the next ten minutes". She climbed from the bed "You said you would ring me.." He inturupted "I have.. three bloody times Stevie". She sighed "I will get there as soon as I can". Smithy smiled walking into the briefing room "OK.. quick as you can". Neil smiled "She is running late,  
>isnt she?". Smithy sighed before nodding slowly. "Right.. Im assuming you will deal with her". Smithy nodded "Yeah.. I will tell her". Neil nodded "Make her station bound.. get her to clear out the evidence cuboard of something".<p>

"Kirsty, Nate in the area car.. Mel, Rodger there was a break in last night on the Cole lane estate.." he smiled passing the information to Mel. "Ben.. Leon foot patr.." He glanced up as the door swung open "Sergeant Moss... nice of you to join us.."  
>He glanced round the uniformed officers "Right get out there and nick some criminals". He watched as they slowly made there way to the door. "Stevie..." she stopped and walked back to him. "Where is your uniform... I left it in your locker". She nodded "I was running late... I will get changed now". Smithy nodded "Why were you late?". She sighed "I overslept". Smithy shook his head "Right... I have no choice.. your station bound". She glared at him "You have got to be kidding". He shook his head "Do you see me laughing... the orders come from Neil". He smiled weakly "You are sorting the evidence cuboard out". she glared at him as he walked from the room.<p>

"Smithy.." he glanced up from his desk to where callum stood in the door way. "Just a heads up Gov.. I think you should check on Stevie". Smithy sighed "What is she doing?". Callum smiled and shook his head "Just go and check on her". Smithy stood from his chair and made his way to the door. Arriving outside the evidence cuboard he sighed "Why are you not wearing your uniform?" he asked picking it up from the shelf. She turned to face him "Im cleaning a cuboard.. I dont need to be in fancy dress for that". Smithy shook his head "It is not fancy dress Stevie.. it is our job". She shook her head "No... it is your job... I havent been in uniform for years Smithy". He pushed the door closed and moved towards her "You need to take this seriously Stevie.. I care about you.. Im trying to help you". She smiled "I know... but I am still not wearing that". He glanced down at the uniform "You have to Stevie.. now put it on". She moved towards him "And your gunna make me are you?". He glared at her "If I have to yeah.. now put it on". She shook her head "Make me".


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you becky7654, steviesmithy4ever and hollielove7170 for your reviews of the first chapter hope you enjoy this one. Please review thanks :-) xxx**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Two<span>

"Go on then Inspector Smith make me". He sighed "If you dont start acting proffesionaly DS Moss I will have no choice but to put you on a disaplinery". She laughed "So your gunna go running to the super... get me into trouble". He shook his head "You are giving me no choice". Stevie smiled "There is always a choice". He nodded "Yeah there is and its yours.. put your uniform on and we will forget it". She glared at him "Its nice eh... you put your job above your friends". Smithy shook his head "Its not like that.. I cant be seen to be treating you differently because we are friends". Stevie took the uniform from him "You want me to put it on.." He nodded "Please". She smiled "Ok.." she pulled her top up over her head. He gulped as he ran his eyes over her body. "What are you doing Stevie?". She laughed "Putting my uniform on... thats what you said you wanted". He shook his head "Go to the locker room". She smiled "Why?". Smithy turned to the door "Just get changed". She grabbed his arm and slid infront of him blocking the door "You not gunna make sure I do it". He smiled slightly letting his eyes drop down her body "What do you want Stevie?". She smiled slightly "Nothing Gov". He stared at her as she stepped aside "Why are you acting like this.." he grabbed her arm "What is going on with you?". Stevie shook her head "Is there anything else Sir?". He shook his head "Just get your uniform on... You no where I am if you want to talk Moss".

As he walked into the canteen he smiled round before his eyes rested on the small blonde sat alone. He brought some drinks before walking over and placing one down infront of her. She smiled at him "Whats that... a peace offering". Smithy sighed "I am sorry you have been sent back to unifrom.. but not for the way I spoke to you.. its my job Stevie". She nodded "I know and god forbid anything gets in the way of your job". She watched as he stood back up "Im sorry Smithy.. please sit down". He sunk back down into the seat "Why wont you tell me whats on your mind Stevie.. I might be able to help". She smiled glancing down to the table "I dont know where..." she stopped mid sentence and looked up at him "Its nothing Gov Im fine". He shook his head "Im asking as a friend Stevie... the way you have been treating people lately Im guessing you could use one". She smiled picking the drink up from the table "Thanks for the coffee Smithy". He nodded "Im always here Stevie.. whenever you want to talk".

She stared at Rodger as he and Nate stood infront of her in the corridor. "I dont think we should investigate it any futher Serge". Stevie shook her head "Why?". Rodger smiled "Look at the circumstances... she is a drug addict, an alcholic and she will be unreliable". Stevie glanced at Nate before back to Rodger "So she deserves to be beaton to near death and god knows what else that man did too her". Rodger shook his head "It will never stand up in court Serge". Stevie shook her head "You are gunna investigate". Rodger smiled "We will be waisting our time Serge". She glared at him "YOU WILL INVESTIGASTE IT.. you are police officers start bloody acting like it.. your useless". As Smithy lent over her shoulder she jumped "Is there a problem?". Rodger sighed glancing at Stevie "No Gov". Stevie shook her head before making her way down the corridor. Smithy smiled to the two men "Whats going on?". Nate smiled "A difference of opinion Gov". Smithy nodded "Ok.. whats the case?". Rodger glanced at Nate "A young woman.. she is an alcholic and on drugs has been beaten up.. she is unreliable Gov". Smithy nodded "See if you can get a statement from her.. then pass it on to CID" Rodger nodded "Yes Gov".

He knocked lightly on the door of the female locker room before pushing the door open. "Whats going on Stevie?". She glanced up at him from where she sat on the bench in the centre of the room. "They are useless". Smithy shook his head "You cant talk to them like that... you were out of order.. you need to go and appolygise". She shook her head "No.. Im not". He stared at her before sitting down next to her "Stevie... keep treating people like shit and they wont bother with you... you were out of order and have been the last few days". She glared at him "So what your all just gunna leave me to get on with it yeah... you ever thought maybe that is what I want". Smithy nodded "Fine.. you get on with it but believe me your gunna get lonely once you have pushed everyone away.. I know I have done it". She walked to the door "Just make sure you appolygise to Rodger and Nate" he sighed as she pulled the door open.

"Smithy.. how is it going?" he glanced up to Neil stood in his office door way. "There is more to this". Neil pushed the door closed and walked over resting into the seat oppisite him. "What do you mean?". Smithy smiled "Stevie is not just being difficult... I know she is not the easiest of people but she is being nasty and that is not like her... I didnt realise she was acting like this.. I havent been there as much as I could of been recently but there is something going on that she wont talk about". Neil nodded "She has been out of character for a few weeks now". Smithy smiled weakly "I want to help her but to be honest I dont really know what else I can do..". Neil nodded "Well if she doesnt sort herself out Meadows is talking about getting her transfered". Smithy shook his head "He cant be serious". Neil smiled as he stood back up "Get through to her then Smithy".

He sat down on the sofa and opened his can of beer. Picking up the TV remote he began flicking through the channels. When the door bell rang he sighed. Turning the Tv off and placing his beer onto the coffee table he rose to his feet making his way to the door. He smiled slightly as he pulled it open. She glanced to the ground "Im ready to talk now Smithy". He nodded "Come in Moss". He watched as she walked through the door and made her way into his living room. He pushed the door closed and followed her in. He sat down next to her "Go on then...". She smiled glancing up at him "Im sorry... for everything I have said the last few days.. I know I have been horrible". He smiled "Whats going on Stevie?". She glanced down towards the floor "I erm... maybe I shouldnt of come". She stood up and moved past him, he grabbed her hand "Talk to me... I want to help you". She nodded sliding down next to him again "My erm... my mum died a couple of weeks ago". Smithy pulled her into his arms "Why didnt you tell anyone?". She sighed pulling away from him "Because I had nothing to do with her when she was alive... Im not going to let her start effecting my life now.. I have dealt with it Smithy". He shook his head "Obviously not very well". She stared at him "Its not my mum thats the problem.. its my dad". He watched as the tears began to roll down her face before pulling her into his arms, remaining silent letting her know he was listening...

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks again xxx<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you becky7654, hollielove7170 and steviesmithy4ever for the reviews. I hope you like this chapter please review thanks Jodie :-) xxx**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Three<span>

After a few moments in silence, he could see the tears falling down her soft cheeks but she was remaining silent not letting him know what was hurting her so much, she gestured to the table "You got any more cans... I could use a drink". He smiled rising from the sofa he made his way out to the kitchen. When he returned to the living room she had left the sofa and was standing by the fireplace. He walked to her and held her can out. She waved the photo she had in her hand at him slightly, before returning it to the fireplace. "When was this taken?" she asked. He glanced at the photo of Stevie sitting on his lap and Mickey and Jo either side of them. "That was my birthday last year". She smiled "Oh.. yeah I remember... it was a good night". Smithy nodded "Yeah.. you were happy then". She nodded slightly before walking back over to the sofa and resting down onto it. He walked over and sat next to her, he placed his hand to hers "You can talk to me Stevie... about anything". She smiled glancing up at him "I know.. not now though". Smithy smiled squezzing his hand round hers. Stevie smiled at him before rising to her feet "I should go Smithy... its getting late". He glanced to the large clock hanging on the wall "Its gone eleven Stevie.. stay I can make the sofa up". She smiled "Are you sure?", he laughed slightly "Of corse".

Smithy returned after a few moments with a blanket and his alarm clock. "The bedroom is the second door.." he smiled sitting down on the sofa and setting the alarm clock, he placed it to the table and smiled "Im not kicking you out of your bed Smithy I will sleep on the sofa". He shook his head "No.. go on go to bed I will wake you in the morning". Stevie stood up and took hold of his hand, he glanced up at her "We are both adults Smithy.. Im sure we can sleep in the same bed". He smiled at her "You ok with sharing a bed?". She nodded "Dont be daft Smithy". They walked through to the bedroom and he walked to a draw, pulling a tshirt from it he passed it to Stevie "Here... you can sleep in this". She took the top before moving towards the door. He took the time she was gone to replace his shirt with a vest and remove his jeans before sliding under the covers. He smiled slightly when she returned in his top running his eyes up her bare legs "It suits you". She grinned moving over to the bed "Its a bit big". She climbed into the bed next to him and smiled slightly before turning her attention to the celing. As they both stared up she sighed "My dad.. he keeps calling, he has been to the station.. even turned up at my door". Smithy smiled glancing at her "Why dont you talk to him". She shook her head "I cant Smithy.. its not that simple". He rolled onto his side to face her "You will have to see him at the funeral". Stevie shook her head "My mum was buried yesterday... I didnt go". Smithy placed his hand to hers "How could you not go Stevie... She was your mum, she brought you up". Stevie shook her head "She wasnt a mum... she was evil". Smithy rolled her to face him "What did they do to make you hate them?". She shook her head "Not now Smithy". He nodded placing his hand to her face he wiped away the tear that had escaped from her eye. She placed her hand to his before moving into his body, she placed her lips gently to his as he slipped his hand round into her hair. He rolled her back onto the bed, leaning over her, he pushed his tounge slightly into her mouth. After a few moments she pulled away and stared into his eyes for a few moments before glancing round his bedroom "You should decorate in here..." she smiled to him. He shook his head "What?". She smiled making her eyes meet his "You should paint in here... I will help you". He laughed lightly "Ok.. I will get some paint". He rolled back onto the bed and watched as she moved towards him, she lifted his arm before moving into his chest.

He rubed his eyes before glancing to the sun seaping through the small crack in the curtains. He sat up and glanced at the clock hanging on the wall "Fuck.. Stevie wake up" he shook her arm as she began to stir. "Its half seven Stevie... one night with you Moss and you make me late". He climbed from the bed pulling his vest up over his head. She sighed glancing round the room she dragged herself from the bed before moving towards him as he rumaged in a draw. She took hold of his hand "Well at least you cant have a go for me being late this morning". He turned to face her and she placed her hand to his bare chest before pushing her lips gently to his. He pulled away and smiled at her "You are giving me some real mixed signals here Moss, whats going on?". She smiled round the room "You gunna get some paint.. I will come round after work and get started". He sighed "I will get some today.." he gestured to the door "Go and get dressed.. I will take us to work".

"You two my office as soon as your changed" Jack called down the corridor as Smithy and Stevie made there way to the locker rooms. Stevie smiled "You gunna explain why we are late or am I". Once in his office they both stood infront of Jack and Neil "Is it not enough you cant get yourself here on time DS Moss... you are now making others late". Stevie nodded "Im sorry Sir"  
>Smithy shook his head moving foward "It was not DS Moss's fault.. I made us late". Neil glared at him "Smithy you are never late". Smithy nodded "Yeah I slipped up I was ment to pick Stevie up at half six.. she was ready and waiting to go but I was running late". Jack smiled to Stevie "Ok.. off you go DS Moss". She turned to Smithy before back to Jack "Sir.. I cant..." Smithy interupted "Callum will task you Stevie he is on custody". She smiled as she made her way to the door. "What the hell are you playing at Smithy?" Jack barked as Stevie pushed the door closed. "Sorry Sir..". Neil interupted "You are ment to be helping her Smithy... not encouraging her". Smithy nodded "I know.." he turned back to Jack "Im sorry Sir.. it wont happen again". Jack nodded "Make sure it doesnt.. now get on with your job".<p>

He rested down at his desk and began checking his emails. "What were you thinking?" she asked from the door way. He sighed "Have you not got work to do DS Moss?" she moved into his office pushing the door closed. "Why did you take the blame?". He glanced up from the computer screen "Because you have enough going on... and they'd of come down harder on you". She moved over and sat on his desk "Thank you.. you didnt have to do that". He grinned "What you working on today?". She smiled "Callum has put me on custody.. he said he had a urgent case to follow up". Smithy nodded "Ok... I will see you later". She stood up and pushed her lips lightly on to his "Make sure you go and get that paint.. I will be round about eight". Smithy nodded "I keep forgeting which one of us it is giving the orders". She grinned making her way to the door "See you tonight Smithy".

"What colour did you get?" she smiled as he opened the door. "Blue.. its my football team colour". She rolled her eyes as she made her way into the bedroom. She opened the tin and smiled to him as he watched her "When you are done staring Smithy you can get me a drink". He smiled "Beer?". She nodded before dipping the brush into the paint. When he returned he placed the two cans of beers down, he watched as she began to roll the paint up the wall. "Are you gunna help Smithy?" she asked smiling over to him. He moved over and took the paint brush from where she had left it. He rose it to the wall and began to paint. He watched as she stretched up the wall, her top lifting to reveal her slim stomack, he lost his concentration as he stared at her. "Smithy.. you've got no paint on that brush". She placed the roller down before moving to him and taking the brush and dunking it into the paint. "Have you ever decorated before?" she teased passing the brush back to him. He took the brush and grinned "Yeah there was something I forgot to do". He grabbed her hand pulling her towards him before pushing the brush slightly onto her face. She pulled away from him her mouth open. "You are going to regret that Inspector Smith" she grabbed the roller from the tray and moved towards him backing him into a corner. "Now hang on Moss.. you dont want to do anything you might regret". She laughed as she pushed the roller down his top. His hand shot to her hair and he pulled her lips to his as they both dropped the brushs to the newspaper layed out on the floor she pulled his top up over his head and pulled him to the bed she pushed him down before climbing on top of him.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks again please review :-) xxxx<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you hollielove7170 and steviesmithy4ever for your revies of the last chapter. I hope you like this one. Please review thanks Jodie :-) xxx**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Four<span>

They layed a tangled mess under the covers, her head resting on his chest his arm wrapped round her bare waiste. "Well we didnt get very far with the decorating" he stated. She glanced up at him "I could come round again tomorrow night" she grinned. He smiled placing his lips on top of hers. She shifted slightly so the top half of her body layed on top of his. His hand running up and down her back driving her insane. He glanced at his watch "We should get some sleep... we dont want to be late for work tomorrow". She nodded before placing her head back to his chest.

Waking to an empty bed he glanced at his watch. He sat up, noticing her clothes still drapped over the furniure he pushed himself to his feet. He wandered out into the hall and glanced into the kitchen before walking to the living room. He smiled noticing her wrapped up in his jumper on the sofa. He moved over towards her. The room was dark he could only just make out her tiny figure. Hearing her sniff slightly alerted him to the fact she was awake. He flicked the light on and she glanced up at him. He moved over resting down next to her, wiping the tears from her cheeks he kissed her red blotchy face. "How long have you been crying?" he asked softly. She shook her head "Im fine Smithy.. go back to bed". He shook his head "Im not gunna leave you crying Stevie" he took hold of her hand, "Talk to me.. please Stevie I want to help you". She sighed "You wouldnt understand Smithy". He moved his hand to her face and turned her to look at him "Try me". They sat in silence for a few moments before she rose to her feet. "We should get back to bed". He grabbed her arm "Stevie.. I really care abut you, I want us to be together... but you need to talk to me" he paused as she sunk back down next to him "Have I ever given you a reason not to trust me.." she shook her head "Then trust me... you can talk to me". She glanced down taking a deep breath. "My dad.. he erm.. he abused me". Smithy sat in silence for a few seconds placing his hand to hers "Sexually?". She nodded. He wrapped his arm round her shoulder "I cant see him again Smithy.. I cant face him". Smithy nodded "Did you report it?". She shook her head "No.. and Im not intending to". He sighed "You cant let him get away with it". She smiled at him slightly, he could tell it was fake, the same smile she always forced to her face when she didnt want people to know she was hurting. "When I was fourteen I told my mum..." she paused as he tightened the grip round her shoulder. "She told me I was a liar and then she slapped me.." He shook his head "You have to report it... he could do it to someone else". She shook her head "No... it was only me.. he never touched my sisters.. he said I was a slut and it was how I deserved to be treated". Smithy shook his head "No one deserves that Stevie". She gulped back her tears "I was ten Smithy.. the first time he..". She stood up "We need to go back to bed". He stood up and grabbed her hand turning her back to face him "Im here Stevie Im going no where" she smiled pushing her lips up to his. "Thank you... Im fine though Smithy.. I have dealt with it".

The next morning she woke to the sound of the shower she glanced at the half painted wall and smiled. She pushed herself from the bed and grinned as the shower went quite. As he appeared in the door way in only a towel she grinned "I hope your gunna put more than that on before we go to work" he glanced down before returning his eyes to her. He smiled "Are you ok Stevie?". She nodded "Of corse.. shall I come round after work and we can get the decorating finished". He glanced at the walls and nodded. "Is it ok if I have a shower?" she smiled as she walked towards the door, he grabbed her arm and she looked up at him "Smithy.. I cant talk about this now". He nodded before pushing his lips down onto hers "Be quick in the shower and we might actually make it to work on time". She grinned "Yes Gov".

In the briefing room she glanced round the team as they drifted slowly into the room. Rising to her feet she moved over to where Rodger and Nate sat. "I want to say that Im so sorry for the way I spoke to you". Rodger nodded "Its fine Serge... is everything ok?" he asked. She glanced up as the door swung open and Smithy walked in a steaming cup in one hand and a scruffy piece of paper in the other. She smiled back to Rodger "I am now... thanks". She walked back over to the side of the room and rested down next to Callum, "You are smiling Stevie... something I havent seen in a long time" he smiled to her. She grinned at him "Im happier than I have been in a long time". She listened as Smithy gave the tasks out to his team before turning to her "Stevie and Leon there was a break in on the Jasmine Allen last night.. can you take that.. right thats all". She watched as the room emptied and smiled to Leon "I will catch you up". Once the room was empty she walked over to where Smithy sat on a table. "You are letting me out?". He laughed "Yeah the idea is we keep the criminals locked up not the coppers". She grinned "I mean Im not station bound". He shook his head "No.. you are free to go DS Moss". She nodded "Obviously sleeping with the boss does make a difference". He shook his head "Or arriving at work on time.." he paused pushing himself from the table he passed her the remainder of his coffee "So I best not catch you in bed with Neil Manson". She gulped back the coffee back before following him from the room.

The day slowly drifted past and Stevie sat alone in the sergeants office, watching the many officers pass by outside, Smithy grinned as he entered the room "You nearly done Moss... we should of clocked half hour ago" he asked glancing at the clock. She nodded "I wont be long.. I can meet you at yours... go and get started on the room". He nodded "You'll be ok.. yeah?". She smiled "Im fine Smithy". Walking through the front office he paused at the door listening to the man standing at the desk "I need to spesk to Stevie Moss now". He turned back to the man, he was an older man, grey hair and glasses "Im Inspector Smith is there anything I can help with?". He smiled "No I need to talk to Stevie Moss". Smithy smiled "Step this way Sir and I will see if DS Moss is available.." he gestured to the front interview room. Once inside Smithy pushed the door shut and gestured for the man to sit down. "Im David Moss.. Stevie is my daughter and I want to see her". Smithy nodded "I know who you are... and just for the record I know what you are.. she doesnt want to see you, so why dont you do us all a favour and disapear". David stood up and smiled "She been telling you stories". Smithy opened the door "Just leave her alone". David walked over "I never touched her.. it was all lies... she nearly ruined my life". Smithy slammed the door shut "She wouldnt lie". David smiled "It makes no difference if you believe me.. she is a liar, always has been". Smithy shook his head "No.. she wouldnt lie to me". David laughed "She told my wife, her mother discusting things about me... tried to end our marrige.. all because she wanted some attention... if she is telling the truth ask yourself this.." he paused for a second and removed his glasses "She is a police officer.. her job is to uphold the law, if i did those things to her.. why has she never had me charged?" he smiled as Smithy glanced down "You seem fond of her Inspector.. take my advice, she is damaged.. walk away".

Smithy smiled slightly as he pulled the door open. He watched as she walked in and made her way to the bedroom she chucked her coat to the bed and turned to him. "Inspector Smith.. I do hope you are gunna keep your hands to yourself tonight" she grinned turning to the paint. He smiled "I erm.. I met your dad today". She froze for a second before turning to him "Why?". Smithy watched as she dropped the brush back into the paint "He was in the front office when I left". Stevie nodded "We gunna get on with this decorating". Smithy moved over towards her "He doesnt seem the type". She turned to face him "What are you saying Smithy?". He glanced down "He said you made it all up". Stevie smiled slightly glancing to the ground "And you believe him?". Smithy shook his head "Im not saying that.. Im just asking for the truth Stevie.. I dont understand why you have never reported it". She nodded "You're asking why I never reported it.." she grabbed her coat from the bed "What chance do I have of convincing a court room full of strangers if you dont believe me". He smiled grabbing her arm "Im not saying.." She pulled from him "You said last night I could trust you... well you have just giving me a reason not to" she sighed making her way to the door.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you again. Please review :-) xxxx<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for the reviews of the last chapter becky7654, steviesmithy4ever, hollielove7170 and sarah perkins. I hope you like this chapter. Please review. Thanks Jodie :-) xxx**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Five<span>

She opened the front door and made her way through it, feeling his hand wrap round her wrist she sighed turning back to him.  
>"Stevie... I didnt mean that I dont believe you". She nodded "Yes you did.. that was exactly what you ment". Smithy glanced down to the floor "I care about you so much... and I hate to see you upset and I guess I was just hoping it wasnt true... to make it easy on me.. so I didnt have to think of you being so hurt". She shook her head "Well it wasnt exactly easy for me.. but I would never make up something like that.." he ran his hand slowly over her face "I know you wouldnt lie Stevie". She smiled weakly to him "I have to go Smithy". He shook his head "No you dont have to go.. please stay.. I thought you were gunna help me to decorate" he gestured to the bedroom. She glanced down the hall before back to the Inspector "I need to spend some time on my own Smithy.. I will see you at work tomorrow". She moved back out the door and he grabbed her arm once again. He pushed his lips gently on to hers "Im sorry Stevie.." she placed her hand to his face "I will see you tomorrow".<p>

"Right Mel, Leon you are in on foot patrol... Kirsty and Ben the area car.." he paused and glanced up from his small piece of paper "The rest of you answering calls.." Callum smiled round the relief. He watched as they slowly filed from the room. He pushed off the desk he was sitting on and began the short walk to the Inspectors office. He knocked and walked in "Sir.." he began as Smithy glanced up. "Ds Moss hasnt turned up". Smithy glanced to his watch "She is over an hour late". Callum nodded "Shall I inform the DI". Smithy shook his head "No.. let me track her down first". Callum smiled "Yes Gov".

He knocked on the front door, after no reply came he lent down and glanced through the letter box "Come on Moss... open up would you" he shouted. He glanced at her car parked outside before back to the door "I know you are in there.. Stevie if you dont open the door I will kick it down". Seeing the bedroom door open through the letterbox he straightened himself back up. When she pulled the front door open he sighed stepping inside he pulled her into his arms. He wiped the tears from her red stained cheeks "Dont cry Moss". She shook her head and pulled away from him "Im fine Smithy". He ran his hand over her face "Why do you put this front on?". Stevie shook her head "I dont". He nodded "You do and you know you do.. but you dont have to do it with me". She glanced down "Im not weak Smithy". He grinned "You're not weak Moss... not even a little bit.. but even the strongest people get upset". She smiled "Can you do something for me?". He nodded. "I want to go to my mums grave.. but I dont want to go on my own". He nodded "Of corse Moss.. we can go after we finish tonight". Stevie nodded "Thank you Smithy". He smiled "But shift your arse now... we need to get to work".

"Am I right in thinking she was late again this morning?" Neil asked as he sat down oppisite Smithy in the canteen. He nodded "Yeah.. but its not as simple as it sounds". Neil shook his head "I dont want to hear it Smithy.. Im fed up with hearing excuses..". Smithy interupted "Her mum died". Neil glanced at the table before back to Smithy "Why didnt she say anything?". Smithy sighed "She wants it kept quite". Neil smiled slightly "At least things make a bit more sense now". Smithy nodded "She needs support not you making an example of her". Neil shook his head "She should of still stayed proffesional or took time off". Smithy smiled "She has sorted herself out now... today was just a minor set back". Neil nodded "Ok given the circumstances I will let this morning go... but make sure it doesnt happen again". Smithy nodded "Thanks... and can you keep it between us about her mum". Neil nodded as he made his way to the door.

"Serge..." Nate smiled as he walked past her in the corridor. She stopped and smiled at him. "There is a man in the front office asking for you". Stevie nodded slightly "Ok.. thanks Nate". She smiled at Smithy as she walked past his office, a huge grin covering his face as he spoke down the phone. Arriving in the front office she sighed as she glanced trough the glass in the door and sighed. She knew it was the hardest thing she would ever have to do but he wouldnt go away until she faced him. Pushing the door open she gestured to the front interview room "Lets talk". Once inside the room he held his arms out "Arent you gunna give your old dad a hug?". She glared at him "Say what you have come to say and then go..". He nodded "Your mother left you this". He held out a small box. She shook her head "I dont want it". He smiled "So much happened when you were younger.. you were a troubled child this was your mums way of ammending things". Stevie shook her head "Troubled.. you were the reason I was troubled". He glanced down "Your mum did nothing wrong.. she wanted you to have this". Stevie shook her head and reached for the door handle "I dont want it". He grabbed her arm "Get off me". He glared at her "You mum is dead show a little respect". She pulled her arm from his "She was just as bad as you... she allowed you to do all the things you did to me..". He smiled "You make me out to be some sort of pervert.. all I did was love you". She shook her head "You abused me... you have ruined my life". He pushed her hard against the wall "I did nothing wrong". She struggled with him slightly "I was ten the first time you forced yourself on me.. I was a child.. you are sick". As the door swung open he backed away from her. "I have been looking for you.." he smiled to her before turning his attention to the man on the other side of the room. "Are you ok?" he glanced back to Stevie. She nodded "Im fine Smithy.. he is just leaving". David moved towards her and held the box out to her "Take it". She shook her head "I dont want it". He glared at her "TAKE IT". Smithy placed his hand on her shoulder "Can you wait in my office please Sergeant Moss". She shook her head "Smithy.. I...". He smiled to her "Now please Stevie". He watched as she left and turned back to David. "You leave her alone..". He interupted "She is my daughter". Smithy glared at him "You have no right to use that word". David walked towards the door "I dont have to listen to this". He grabbed his arm as he walked to the door "You are upsetting her and that is upsetting me so I have tried asking nicely and now I am telling you... you stay away from her". David pulled from his hand "Im not giving up until she accepts this" he gestured to the box before he walked through the door.

"Smithy... what happened?" she asked raising from the chair behind his desk. He smiled gesturing for her to sit back down. "I just let him no he isnt wanted". She nodded "What did he say?". Smithy took hold of her hand "He has gone Stevie... you dont need to worry about him any more". Stevie smiled "Thank you..". He grinned "Its fine Moss... but I am expecting you to come and finish my decorating". She laughed "Of corse.. I will come tonight after we have been to my mums grave".

He watched as she stood over the grave, he walked over and wrapped his arm round her waiste. "Are you ok?". She nodded and smiled to him "Im fine Smithy.. this was something I just needed to do". He nodded "I will give you a minute.. I'll wait in the car". She shook her head placing her hand to his "Stay with me". He placed a kiss to her cheek and smiled "Everything is going to be ok Stevie". She nodded "I know..". She pointed to the gravestone "A wonderfull wife, mother and grandmother... I didnt even know my sister had a kid". Smithy held her tighter still as she continued to talk "And wonderfull mother.. who ever decided to write that obviously didnt know her". Smithy shook his head "What did she do.. I know you said she didnt believe you but surley you cant hate her for that?". Stevie smiled turning to him "A few months after I told her she walked in my bed room when he was..." she paused staring into his eyes "She just walked out again.. told me never to mention it.. to pretend it wasnt happening, it was the best thing for the family". Smithy pushed his lips to hers as he pulled away she smiled "We going to finish this decorating of yours then". He nodded taking hold of her hand.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks again xxxx<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you hollielove7170, becky7654, perky004 and steviesmithy4ever for your reviews of my last chapter. I hope you like this one. Please review thanks. Jodie :-) xxxx**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Six<span>

Once back at Smithys she took his hand and pulled him towards her. He kissed her lips gently before pulling away, he gestured to his bedroom "we gunna get this decorating done then Moss". She nodded and followed him inside. They began splashing the paint to the walls. He smiled watching as she flexed up and down the walls before moving over and placing his lips gently to her neck. She grinned as his hands slipped round her waiste, making her feel so safe as she continued to paint the walls. "I hope you know how much you mean to me Stevie" he panted as he pulled away turning her round to face him. She nodded placing her lips to his "You do too". He grinned glancing to the nearly finished bedroom, "I think we should take a break". She grinned and followed him to the door way as he made his way to the kitchen. She rested down at the kitchen table as he flicked the kettle on and began to make them a drink. He sat down infront of her placing the drink to the table. "Stevie..." he began placing his hand to hers. "Please consider making a statement". She shook her head "Its in the past Smithy you said he had gone.. I can move on with my life". He smiled weakly "And what if your sisters kid is a little girl... that reminds your dad of you and he..." she stood up "I dont care Smithy.. they all choose to believe I was a liar that is her problem". He smiled taking her hand "I know you dont mean that". She nodded "Its not my problem". He smiled "So you dont care that he could be abusing someone else.. raping someone else... because that was what it was Stevie... rape". She shook her head "I make a statement and I become a victim... something it took me years to prevent happening". Smithy glanced down "You are not a victim.. you have proved that... this is about protecting others". She shook her head "Just drop it Smithy". He stood up grabbing her arm "I dont believe you are that selfish... that you would just leave an innocent child to go through what you went through". She shook her head "Well maybe you dont know me as well as you think". He smiled at her running his hands down her arms before catching hers between his "I know you are frightened Stevie... but I will be there with you every step of the way". She shook her head "Im not ready Smithy... I cant do it yet". He kissed her forehead and pulled her body into his arms "Im here.. when you are ready".

Arriving at work the next morning the two had an awkward silence between them which had been there since the night before. As he jogged along the corridor to catch up with her he smiled "Im sorry... what I said last night.. I know how hard it was for you to tell me... I understand you not wanting to take it any futher". She nodded "I will one day Smithy... in my own time". He smiled "Ok.. do you want to grab some lunch later.." he grinned. She nodded "Yeah... I have an appoitment with Meadows, I will find you after". He smiled checking down the corridor he placed a quick kiss to her cheek "I'll see you later Moss". She knocked on the door ans smiled as Neil pulled it open, he gestured to the seat oppisite where Jack said. "Stevie.. how are you finding your time in uniform?". She smiled "I think it has made me realise how much my job actually means to me.. I want to get back on track and into CID". Jack nodded "Ok.. that is what we want as well.. if you can continue this week in uniform and then starting Monday we will have you back at your desk". Stevie nodded "Thank you Gov" as she rose from the chair. Neil walked to the door with her, once outside he smiled "Stevie.. I have been talking with Inspector Smith and he has informed me about your mothers death". Stevie froze and glanced up at the man to her side "Did he say anything else?". Neil shook his head "Like what?". She smiled weakly "Nothing". He nodded "Ok.. do you need any time off?". Stevie glanced down the stairs they now stood at the top of. "No Gov.. Im fine, I have dealt with it.. I dont even know why Smithy felt he had to tell you". Neil smiled "Stevie he was worried.. it wasnt like he came to me to have a gossip.. he was genuinally worried for you".

He walked into the sergeants office and grinned at her "You ready for lunch Moss?". She shook her head "I think Im gunna give it a miss". He nodded "Ok.. dinner tonight then?". She looked up at him and shook her head again "I think we should give us a miss". He stared at her for a second, before moving towards her "Why?". She sighed "I trusted you... I told you about my mum and you went and told the DI". He nodded "Yeah I did but..." she interupted "So what else did you tell him?". Smithy knelt down infront of her "Nothing.. I would never betray your trust like that.. I only told him about your mum because they were talking about tranferring you out of Sunhill". She glanced down at him "To where?" he shook his head "No idea.. I told him to protect you.. because Im starting to become quite fond of you". She watched as he glanced down, an embarressed look plastered accross his face. She placed her hand to his cheek "Thank you Smithy". He smiled rising back to his feet "So can I take you for lunch now?". She nodded "Lets go".

The rest of the shift slowly drifted past and the two stole the odd glance at each other through the windows of the Sergeants and Inspectors offices. She eventually stood up and made her way to his door, she knocked lightly athough it wasnt needed as he had watched her the whole way. "DS Moss... how can I help?" he grinned as she pushed the door closed. "Im finished now... I was wondering if you wanted to do something tonight". He smiled as she slowly pulled the blinds down on his windows before resting down onto his desk. "What did you have in mind?". She grinned as he stood up and placed his lips gently to hers. "I was thinking we could get a dvd, a take away and a bottle of wine". He smiled "Sounds perfect" he pushed his lips back to hers. She pulled away and smiled "Im gunna get changed and head home.. do you want to come to mine when you finish?". He smiled "Yeah.. I will be about an hour". She nodded and made her way to the door.

Stevie spent the time she had at home alone to perfect her hair and make up, she pulled on a pair of tight jeans and a small low cut black top, she applied some perfume and smiled at her reflection in her mirror. After there first night of passion a few days ago nothing else much had happened, but she was determined to make tonight a night to remember. He knocked on the door and grinned as she pulled it open, he ran his eyes down her slim figure and his mouth dropped open slightly "You look great Stevie". She smiled as he stepped in the front door and passed her the bottle of wine clutched in his hand. She made her way through to the kitchen and reached for some glassess. She poured the wine and placed the bottle back down on the table. She smiled as he reached for the glass and took a small sip. "So what film are we watching?" he asked placing the drink back to the table. She smiled and gestured for him to go through to the living room "You can pick".

They spent the next few hours huddled together on the sofa. The credits to the film began to roll and Smithy glanced up to the clock hanging on the wall. "I better get going.." he smiled placing a slight kiss to her lips. She grabbed his arm "Why?" He gestured to the clock "Its gone ten.. I need to ring for a taxi". She smiled "Stay the night..". He shut his eyes for a second she could tell he was thinking the offer over in his head. "As tempting as that is.. I should really go home". She glanced down and he pushed his lips to her forehead "I will see you at work tomorrow". She watched as he rose to his feet and pulled his phone from his pocket "Can I have a taxi please?". She grabbed his arm and he turned back to her, seeing the look of disapointment on her face he smiled "I will ring you back". He nodded pulling her into a tight hug "I will stay.. I can make up the sofa". She glanced to the sofa before back to the Inspector "Why?". He smiled "I just think its for the best for tonight". She nodded "Ok.. I will be back in a minute" she made her way to her bedroom, she was determined to seduce him. She appeared again a few moments later wearing a tiny nighty and a pair of black knickers. He gulped as she rested down next to him, she placed a blanket inbetween them and smiled "Are you sure you will be ok on here?". He ran his eyes along her bare legs "Erm.. yeah corse.. I will be fine". She smiled as he began to remove his shoes, she ran her hand up his back. He smiled at her "You should be getting to bed.. you dont want to be late waking up". She smiled pushing her lips to his, letting his tounge slip into her mouth. She took hold of his hand and smiled "Come to bed with me". He sighed running his eyes up and down her body "Not tonight". She shook her head slightly "Why dont you want to come to bed with me?". He smiled "Stevie its...". She interupted "Does it discust you?". He stared at her for a second "what..". She smiled weakly "Does it discust you.. what my dad did to me?"...

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading. Please review :-) xxx<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**First off big thanks to becky7654, hollielove7170 and steviesmithy4ever for your reviews of my last chapter. Hope you enjoy this one. Please review. Thanks Jodie :-) xxxx**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Seven<span>

"Well... does it discust you Smity?". He stared at her for a few moments, not really sure how to answer such a question. "Of corse not" he smiled placing his hand to her leg. "You changed your mind about us then?" she asked. He shook his head "No.. I want to be with you". She glanced down "What is it then?". He took hold of her hand "There isnt a problem..." She interupted "Why dont you want to touch me... for anything to happen between us". He smiled "I do want to.. I just... its complicated". She shook her head "I understand Im not who you thought I was now.. its fine Smithy we can forget it". She stood up and he grabed her hand "I dont want to forget it.. you are exactly person I have always thought you were.. it doesnt change things" She smiled "I dont get it then.. you say you want me but then you wont..." she paused mid sentence and turned away from him. "Do you not want to have sex with me anymore?". Smithy suddenley saw a vunrable side to Stevie, as she doubted herself so much. "Stevie.. I want you, honestly I do..." he paused turning her back to him "I care about you so much and the other night was amazing... I dont want to rush you.. I want you to make sure this is definatly what you want and its not only because you are feeling down". She shook her head "Thats why you think I slept with you.. because Im depressed?". He smiled slightly "You have had four years Stevie.. I just dont understand why you waited until now..". She sat back down next to him "It just felt right now Smithy... there have always been other things getting in the way". He nodded "And are you sure this isnt just to make you feel better about what your dad did?". She smiled slightly "I cant believe you have that lower opinion of me.. that you would think I would use you like that". He watched as she picked up the phone "Maybe you should ring a taxi".

Smithy arrived at work and glanced into the briefing room as he passed by outside. He sent callum a nod of approval as he gave the team there tasks for the day. Smithy found himself looking for the small blonde detective who he noticed to be missing. He turned round just in time to crash into her small frame as she hurried the other way, spilling her coffee all over herself, she smiled slightly glancing down at her now stained uniform. "Im so sorry Stevie..". She shook her head, to dismiss his flow of appolygises. "Dont worry.. I will go and get changed." she turned back round and made her way back in the direction of the locker room. He watched her as she turned the corridor and disapear out of site before chasing after her. He marched straighht into the locker room, turning away from her as she stood in only her bra. "You never heard of knocking" she asked, pushing her coffee stained top to her body. He turned to face her "We need to talk". She gestured to her body "Can it wait Smithy?". He shook his head "No.. I need to do this now". He walked over to her pushing his lips onto hers, she could feel the smile pulling at the corners of his mouth as she deepend the kiss. Dropping her top to the floor her hands swept behind his neck as she held him close to her body. He panted as he pulled away "I never ment to upset you last night... its the last thing I would want to Stevie... you are so special to me". She smiled staring into his eyes "I want to be with you.. this isnt just to make me feel better about myself". He nodded as she moved towards her locker pulling a clean shirt from it. "And I hope you know you owe me a coffee now?" she grinned making her way to the door. He grabbed her arm turning her back to face him, he pushed her against the door "You aint going no where Moss". She pushed her lips onto his slightly before moving from his grip "I have work to do... and Im sure you do to Inspector Smith.. I will see you later" she grinned as he watched her move from the locker room.

"Stevie... where have you been?" Callum asked as she walked into the sergeants office. She glanced out the window as Smithy made his way to his office oppisite. "Sorry... I had an accident with my coffee". Callum nodded "Well... there is a woman in the front office for you... says she is your sister..". Stevie looked up from the paper work she was rifling through on Jos desk. "My sister?". He nodded "Sarah.. I think she said". Stevie nodded glancing through the door. Callum watched as she just stared through the door. "Stevie..." she glanced back to him. "She is waiting". Stevie nodded and made her way through the door. She smiled to Smithy as he glanced up at her as she passed by his door on her way to the front office.

As she pushed the door open her eyes fell onto her younger sister, her face hadnt changed much since the last time Stevie had seen her thirteen years ago. She was still young when Stevie had left home but she had lost all contact with her. She smiled as sarah stood up, holding her arms out, unsure on whether she should hug her sister or not. Stevie moved over and pulled her sister into her arms. She gestured to the front interview room before moving over to the door with her. "How are you?" Stevie asked breaking the silence. Sarah nodded "I am ok.. how are you?". Stevie smiled "Im good.." she paused as Sarah sat down "Im guessing this isnt just a social visit?". Sarah shook her head "I need to know the truth... about dad". Stevie sighed heavly "I cant do this... not here Sarah". She nodded "I need to know though..". Stevie smiled "Ok.. I finish at seven.." she pulled her pad and pen from her belt and scribbled onto a bit of paper and tore it out passing it to her "This is my address... Meet me there at eight". Sarah nodded making her way to the door.

Stevie spent the rest of the shift sitting in the office, she fooled everyone and even herself into believing she was completing paperwork. She was in fact trying to figure out why her sister had chosen to come and see her. Stevie was quite happy to leave her past in the past but here she was having to drag it all back up again. Along with Stevies older sister Natalie, Sarah had always been favourite. Stevie had always been the disapointment, the one that got in the way. The mistake. Stevie had however believed this is what made her strong, made her the person she was today. Sarah was to young to understand what was going on when Stevie had left home, Stevie herself had only been sixteen and Sarah seven years younger, there was no doubt the Sarah would have been poisened against Stevie, told how she was the black sheep of the family.

Stevie clocked off early and was home by half six, wanting to compose herself before Sarah arrived. She waited in the living room until the knock on the door sounded through the small flat. Stevie stood up, feeling sick to the stomack at the idea of having to go over every detail of what her father did. Not many things scared Stevie Moss but this petrified her. It had taken all her courage to tell Smithy the truth and she knew him better than anyone, but now she had to tell someone she hadnt seen for years, she didnt know her anymore or how she would react. Opening the door she smiled to Sarah, even though much younger she was taller than Stevie, there was a slight resemblance between the two but with her hair a dark shade of red Stevie doubted that anyone would make the sibling connection. "Sit down... do you want a tea or coffee?". Sarah shook her head and glanced round the living room. "Stevie... I need to know.. did he do the things you said?". Stevie glanced down and nodded "I didnt make any of it up... despite what everyone thinks". Sarah shook her head "Mum said some awful things about you.. she said you disgraced the family". Stevie glanced down she had always known her mothers opinion of her but to hear it confirmed really hurt. "I have a daughter now... she is eight, dad was so disapointed in me.. I was only fourteen when I had her.." Stevie smiled as sarah pulled out her purse and showed the picture to her. "He said that I was a slut and that my daughter would end up no better". Stevie smiled weakly staring at the photo "What is her name?". sarah smiled "Carly.. she is such a special little girl" Stevie nodded "I bet". Sarah glanced down "I went out a few nights ago and left dad to babysit.." Stevie stood up, aware where this conversation was going. "Carly said dad got into bed with her..". Stevie shook her head "I dont want to hear this". Sarah stood up "Please Stevie... I have tried talking to Nat and she said I was being stupid... I dont have anyone else to turn too". Stevie smiled "Go to the police..". Sarah nodded "You are the police". She shook her head "I can put you in touch with people who can help you". Sarah smiled "Please Stevie...". Stevie opened her mouth but as the door bell rang she turned to face Sarah. "You didnt tell your dad where you were going did you?". Sarah shook her head "No.. I told him I was taking Carly to see her dad". Stevie nodded making her way to the door "Wait here" she smiled. As she pulled the front door open she smiled. "What are you doing here?". He grinned "I have come to visit you... I wasnt aware I needed to make an appointment". She laughed slightly "My sister is here at the moment.". He stared at her for a second placing his hand to her face "Are you ok?". She nodded "I am fine Smithy... I just need to deal with this". Smithy nodded "Ring me if you need me". Smithy lent in placing his lips gently to hers. The voice behind the couple startled them "Dont leave on my account". He smiled to the young girl as Stevie gestured to her "This is Sarah.. my sister.. this is Smithy.. my erm..". She glanced up at him "What are you?". Smithy held his hand out to Sarah "Im her boss, friend and.." he looked at her a slight smirk on his face "I thought her boyfriend". Stevie nodded and gestured for the two to make there way into the living room. She pushed the door shut and tok a deep breath before following them. Sarah smiled gesturing to the many photos along the mantle piece "I was going to ask who it was in all the photos". Stevie watched as Smithy crossed the room to get a closer look at the photos. "Smithy... Sarah has a problem..". Sarah shook her head. "Sarah.. he can help you.. he is a good copper... he will help you". Smithy smiled "Everything you say to me is strictly confidential... I can just give you a bit of advice if you like.. whats the problem?". Sarah nodded slightly glancing to Stevie. Stevie nodded "You can trust him... he is the only person I trust Sarah.. he is the only person I have told about dad..". She paused taking hold of Sarahs hand "And if you want to help Carly.. you dont have much choice but to trust him".

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you again xxx<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks for all the reviews so far becky7654, hollielove7170 and steviesmithy4ever. Hope you like this chapter please review. Thanks Jodie :-) xxx**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Eight<span>

"Where is Carly now?" Smithy asked after sarah had explained the story. "She is with her dad... I have to pick her up in half hour". Smithy nodded "Ok.. well I wouldnt suggest taking her back to your dads tonight.. have you got somewhere else you can stay?". She shook her head slightly "I can book into a hotel I supose". Stevie gestured to her sofa "That pulls out.. you can stay here". Sarah smiled slightly "You wouldnt mind... I mean you dont even know me". Stevie nodded "You are still my sister" Smithy smiled "There is a woman me and Stevie work with.. she is trained in interviewing kids so we will take you to the nick tomorrow and I will get her to talk to Carly". Stevie smiled "I will do everything I can do to help you". Sarah nodded "So will dad be arrested?". Smithy nodded "What he has done to Carly is wrong... he has to be punished". Sarah glanced at Stevie "I wont have any where to live..". Stevie smiled slightly "sarah... you cant let him continue to abuse Carly.. it will mess up her life believe me I have been there". She nodded "I know.. but he is my dad". Smithy nodded "And Carly is your daughter.. where do your priorties lay?". She glanced down "Nat will never talk to me again". Stevie smiled weakly "I am your sister too I will help you". Sarah stood up "I need to go and pick up Carly.. I will be back soon".

Smithy showed Sarah out before walking back to where Stevie sat in a ball on the sofa, he sat down and wrapped his arms round her pulling her tight into his arms. He could see tears forming in her eyes. "Its gunna be all round the nick by tomorrow lunch time". Smithy kissed her head "I will do everything I can to stop that from happening.. Grace is a proffessional she wont be gossiping about you". Stevie smiled slightly "Everyone will know what my dad is... what he did me". Smithy took hold of her hand "What is the alternative Stevie.. let him abuse your niece". Stevie smiled "I have to do this dont I?". Smithy stared deep into her eyes "Stevie I will stand by you whatever your desiscion... but you have to think about Carly.. she is eight.. younger than you were when he started abusing you". Stevie nodded snuggling into his chest "I dont no what I would do without you". He grinned "Well... I can think of a few things you can do to say thank you". She smiled at him, pushing her lips to his "Later Smithy".

The two sat huddled together on the sofa until the knock on the door caused Smithy to pull away he smiled to Stevie "You sure you can handle this?". She nodded "I have too". He entered the room again after a few seconds, followed by Sarah and a young girl, she had long fair hair and blue eyes, she clung tightly onto her Mums hands as Sarah lent down into her ear "This is Stevie and Smithy". Carly smiled shyly. "Hello.." Stevie smiled standing from the sofa. Carly just smiled between the two. Smithy grinned "I bet I can find you some sweets... Stevie always has chocolate hidden.. do you want some?". Once in the kitchen Smithy smiled to the young child "What school do you go to Carly?". She grinned "I go to the one on my road... I like it there.. my best friend is called Helen". He smiled "Is Helen in your class?". Carly nodded "It was her birthday". He nodded "Did she have a party?". Carly nodded "She went bowling". He smiled "Did you go?". Carly shook her head "I was ill". Smithy smiled pulling a bag of malteasers from the fridge. "I want to go bowling... will you take me?". He laughed "Maybe.. we could take Stevie as well". She nodded before running back towards the living room.

Waking on the sofa the next morning, she smiled to Smithy as he layed fast asleep. Rubing her eyes she stood up and made her way into the kitchen, she flicked the kettle on and grabbing a cup she placed it down on the side. "Are you my Auntie?". She turned and smiled to the young girl "Yeah.. I am". Carly moved into the kitchen "Why have I never met you then?". Stevie moved to the table and pulled a chair out for Carly to sit on. "I... I dont get on very well with your Grandad". Carly smiled slightly "He used to say I was his princess... but he doesnt like me anymore". Stevie watched as Carly figited in the chair. "Is that man my uncle?" she gestured through to the living room. Stevie grinned at the youn girl "Sort of". Carly nodded "Why does he have a funny name?". Stevie couldnt help but laugh, Carly was so innocent she couldnt bear to think of what she was going through at the hands of that monster. "Do you want to know a secret?" Carly nodded pushing from the chair and walking round to where Stevie sat. "His name is Dale.. you can call him that". Carly nodded "I prefer you to my other auntie". Stevie grinned "Do you not like Auntie Nat?". Carly shook her head "She said Mummy should never of had me". Stevie smiled "Well I no your Mummy is glad she has you". Carly grinned "Why havent you got any children?". Hearing the footsteps pad into the kitchen Stevie grinned to him "Why dont you ask Dale that?". Smithy smiled to Stevie "Ask me what?". She grinned "Why we dont have a baby?". Smithy glanced awkwardly to the young girl "Why dont you go and wake your Mummy up?".

Arriving at the station Stevie accompined Sarah and Carly to the soft interview room, while Smithy made his way to see Grace.  
>"I have a favour to ask" he smiled leaning on her desk. She nodded "Of corse Gov.. what is it?". He shook his head "Not here can you come to my office". She nodded rising from her seat she followed him. Walking down the corridor he smiled as he past Callum "Stevie aint here yet Gov..". Smithy nodded "She is already working on a case... can you handle uniform for a couple of hours". Callum nodded watching as Smithy and Grace carried on into his office. Once inside Grace smiled to him "How can I help?". Smithy gestured for her to sit down "I have a child abuse case.. I was wondering if you could interview the child?". She nodded "Of corse". Smithy nodded "It is Stevies niece". Grace smiled slightly "I didnt know Stevie had a niece". Smithy shook his head "Nor did she until a few days ago". He lent against his desk "I want this kept on a need to know basis at the moment". Grace nodded "I will do everything I can to keep it quiet... the DI will want to know what I am working on though". Smithy nodded "Ok I will have a word..." he paused running his hand over his mop of dark hair "The suspect is Stevies dad". Grace didnt really respond it was more of an exhale as she struggled to find words "And there is a history of abuse". Grace nodded "Ok... do we have a statement from the original victim". Smithy shook his head "We will... its Stevie". Grace sat in silence for a few moments "I had no idea". Smithy smiled "Stevie has kept it well hidden... she doesnt want to become station gossip". Grace nodded "Of corse".<p>

As Smithy entered the room with Grace he smiled around the three staring at him. Stevie stood up and smiled to Grace she gestured to Sarah. "This is my sister Sarah... this is DC Grace Dasari". Sarah held her hand out shaking Graces. Stevie moved to where Carly sat "This is my niece Carly". Grace smiled "Hello... Im Grace". Carly smiled taking hold of Stevies hand "Its ok darling.. she just wants to ask you a couple of questions". Carly lent up into Stevies ear and whispeared, Stevie laughed before smiling to her "Im sure that can be arranged.. why dont you ask him". She grinned as Carly peered past Grace to Smithy "Can you take me bowling tonight.. like you said". Smithy smiled "I think I can manage that... can you answer a few of Graces questions for me". She nodded sitting back down. Sarah smiled sitting down next to her. Smithy made his way to the door. He held it open for Stevie and the two left the room. Grace smiled to Carly "So Smithy is going to take you bowling tonight... that sounds fun?". Carly smiled "Im aloud to call him Dale... he is my uncle". Grace smiled slightly "He is your uncle?". Carly nodded.

She sat down in his chair and placed her elbows to his desk. "I cant believe this" she sighed resting her head in her hands. He smiled "She is gunna be ok... he cant hurt her know more". Stevie nodded "She likes you". He sat on the desk and smiled at her "She is a lovely kid.. Sarah should be proud". Stevie nodded. He placed his hand to hers "You need to make a statement Stevie". She sighed glancing up at him "I know". He placed his hand onto her face "Im gunna be here.. whatever you need, no matter what". Stevie smiled "Thank you". He pushed his lips gently onto hers, she stood up moving into his arms. He held her close as he continued to kiss her. When he pulled away he smiled "Grace is going to take your statement when she has finished with Carly.. but you do know Im gunna have to inform Manson and Meadows". Stevie took a deep breath "Yeah... it is going to come out eventually anyway". He kissed her lips once again and smiled as she pulled away "So you gunna come bowling tonight then?". She nodded "Im gunna kick your arse". He laughed "Is that right?". He watched the grin grow on her face "Maybe we should have a bet?". She grinned "Im listening".

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks again xxx<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**Thanks again for the reviews, please review this chapter, I hope you enjoy. Jodie :-) xxx**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Nine<span>

Grace knocked on his office door and smiled to the couple. She walked in, Smithy was sat on his desk and Stevie still in his chair. She glanced between the two. "We have enough to make an arrest..". Stevie nodded "Do I need to make a statement?". Grace smiled to her "It would help to build a stronger case". Stevie nodded keeping her eyes on Smithy "Well if Carly was brave enough to do it.. Im sure I can". Smithy smiled "I will be behind you... every step of the way". Grace nodded "We can do your statment now... Smithy do you have some officers to make the arrest..". He nodded pushing from the desk "I will go myself". The two women watched as he walked from the room, Grace grinned at her "Carly has been informing me on how Smithy has become Uncle Dale". Stevie blushed slightly "What did she say?". Grace smiled "That he stayed with you last night and she wants you to have a baby". Stevie blushed once again "Can you keep this to yourself Grace.. its early days". She nodded "My lips are sealed".

"David Moss I am arresting you for sexual assult on a minor. You do not have to say anything, but it may harm your defence if you do not mention when questioned something which you later rely on in court. Anything you do say may be given in evidence."  
>He glared at Smithy as he pushed him into the waiting police car, he climbed in next to him as the officer in the front pulled away "This is a mistake.. you will regret this". Smithy nodded "You will get your say". Arriving back at the station, Smithy checked David in before heading to find Grace. "He is in custody.. you gunna take the interview?". She nodded "Do you not want to sit in on it Sir?". He shook his head "Im gunna to talk to the super.. let me know how you get on". Banging on the door he waited to be called into the room. "Inspector Smith.. how can I help you?" Jack smiled. Smithy pushed the door shut and walked to the desk. "Its a bit sensitive Sir... we are working on a child abuse case... the victim is DS Moss's niece and the suspect is Stevies dad". Jack nodded "Ok.. who is working on it?". Smithy smiled "Myself and DC Dasari.. but its a bit more complex.. it turns out there is a history of abuse in the family". Jack nodded "Stevie?". Smithy ran his hand through his mop of dark hair and nodded "She has made a statement... we want to charge him with assult and rape but its gunna be difficult because we arent going to have any forensic evidence of the rape.. it will just be his word against Stevies". Jack nodded "Ok... keep me informed and let Stevie know I want to see her". Smithy nodded "Sir".<p>

"Right Mr Moss you understand the charges brought against you?" Grace asked glancing to Neil sitting next to her. David shook his head "This is all wrong.. Stevie is a liar.. always has been". Grace smiled "There has been a second victim come foward.. a Miss Carly Moss.. your grandaughter". He shook his head "Thats ridiculus.. Stevie is behind it.. I want to talk to Carlys mum.. she will sort this mess out". Grace shook her head "Im afraid that isnt possible.. so you are denying assult on Carly and the rape of Stevie Moss". He lent accross the table "I didnt touch them... either of them". Grace smiled "So Carly.. your Grandaughter is a liar as well". He shook his head "No.. Stevie had poisened her mind... talked her into her lies". Neil lent foward "Carly is only eight.. Stevie was only ten the first time you abused her". He shook his head "Its all lies... filthy lies".

"Sir.. you wanted to see me" her voice was barely above a whispear as she stood in his office door way. He nodded "Come in Stevie... shut the door". She walked in feeling very nervous, he gestured to the seat and she reluctantly sat down. "Stevie.. I know what you are doing must be so difficult but I want to reassure you the statement you have given will be kept confidential... it will be your choice if and when you want to tell your colleagues.. as you know DC Dasari knows and DI Manson but nobody else knows any details and I am prepaired to keep it that way". She nodded "Thank you Sir.. I dont want to become station gossip". He smiled "And I will do everything I can to prevent that from happening.. now it is your choice but I am offering you the chance to return to CID as of tomorrow?". She shook her head slightly "I thought I was in uniform for another two days yet". He nodded "I think you should return to your own job". She smiled "I do really appreciate that Sir but I think I would like to remain in uniform until Monday". He nodded "Of corse Stevie.. Im sure Inspector Smith will look after you". She nodded rising to her feet "Thanks Sir".

"Right Mr Moss you understand your bail aggrements.." Neil asked as he stood next to the older man. "Yes.. Im not allowed to go near my Grandaughter". Neil nodded "Or Stevie". He glared at him "I dont want to be anywhere near her". Neil led him from the station and turned to walk back in. "You can give the little tart a message.. tell her I wont forget". Neil turned back to him "You are required to report to a station once a week.. goodbye Mr Moss". Once back in the station Neil pulled out his phone and dialled the number. "Hello" Smithy answered. Stevie smiled to Carly as she appeared in the living room door way, she was trying hard to listen to Smithys conversation but she was so wrapped up in her niece. When he hung up the phone he sunk down on the sofa "He has got bail". She shook her head "You have got to be joking". He smiled slightly "Im sorry.. I can stay as long as you need me too.. I will always be here" he pulled her into his arms as Sarah stood up wrapping Carly into hers. Carly grinned not really understanding the conversation "Can we go now". Stevie nodded "Corse come on". After the short drive to the bowling alley the four climbed from the car and went inside.

Carly was pulling the shoes over her feet, Sarah doing the same sitting beside her. Smithy grabbed Stevies arm pulling her away slightly "Now DS Moss.. you arent forgetting our little bet are you now?". She grinned "No.. you win and I will stay at your place tonight.. so we have a bit of privacy.. I win you buy me lunch and dinner for a week". He nodded and gestured to the two faces staring at them "I think they are ready". She glanced at Sarah as she began guiding Carly towards there lane. Stevie smiled leaning up into his lips, after pulling away she grinned "I think things are srarting to look up". He kissed her lips slightly "You know Stevie I never wanted kids but being round carly has shown me that maybe one day... I would like to have one". She grinned "As that Dale Smith going all broody on me?". He kissed her lips again "Maybe in a few years... is it not what you want?". Stevie grinned and nodded as he pushed his lips gently back onto hers. "Right we guna bowl or what"  
>she grinned pulling from his clutches once again.<p>

As the game began the pair were so happy to see Carly so happy. She was laughing as the balls rolled down knocking over the pins, neither had seen her this happy. The game drew to an end with Smithy coming first, followed closley by Carly, Sarah and then Stevie. They had dropped the two off before arriving at Smithys, inside she grinned as he pulled her coat from her arms.  
>"Stevie.." he smiled as she turned to him "I am so proud of you.. you are amazing". She moved into his arms relaxing into a hug before pushing her lips up onto his. As she pulled away she guided the way to the bedroom.<p>

As she hung up the phone she sighed grabbing a piece of paper and a pen she began to scribble out a short note to leave for her sister.

_Stevie, I am so sorry for any pain I have caused but dad has rang and demanded Carly drop the charges, so I have to go, I have to protect Carly. I am sorry, Im not leaving an address as I dont want to be contacted by you or the police, I dont want you to worry carly and I are safe now. Thank you for everything you and Smithy have done for me. Take care._  
><em>Love Sarah and Carly xxxx<em>

She rested it down onto the table before calling through to Carly as she appeared in the door way, her eyes streaming Sarah took the drawing she had in her hand. Carly lent up and pointed "See Mummy.. thats you, me, Auntie Stevie and Uncle Dale and that is there baby. Sarah smiled "I will leave it woth the letter I am sure they will love it". She glanced round once again before pulling on carlys arm and leading her from the flat.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks again x<strong>


	10. Chapter 10

**Thank you so much for the reveiews becky7654, hollielove7170 and steviesmithy4ever. I hope you like this chapter. Please review. jodie :-) xxxx**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Ten<span>

"Morning" he smiled leaning over her in the bed. She grinned placing a slight kiss to his lips "Good morning". She sat up and glanced at the clock. "We gotta be at work in an hour" she sighed swinging her legs round and sitting on the edge of the bed.  
>"Maybe... we could be a little bit late" he smiled kissing her neck. She smiled "That is what got you me sent back to uniform in the first place". He laughed "Im sure the boss will let it go.." she grinned turning to him "Is that anything to do with the boss wanting to get his leg over". He smiled before placing his lips back to her neck. "And I thought sleeping with the boss had nothing to do with me being treated so well in uniform..." she paused as his lips moved down onto her shoulder. "If it does make a difference maybe I should sleep with Manson" She grinned at the hurt look on his face as he pulled away "Im joking Smithy... but we really dont have time I want to go and check on Sarah before work". He sighed laying back down onto the bed.<p>

She slid the key into the lock and smiled to him standing behind her. "Sarah.. Carly.." she shouted walking through to the kitchen. Smithy glanced at the folded piece of paper on the table next to the front door, he picked it up and followed Stevie into the kitchen, she shook her head "I dont think they are here". He held the paper out. He smiled as she read it "Whats it say?". Stevie ran her hand through her hair "They have gone..." she held the letter out to Smithy and smiled slightly "I had only just met them and now they have gone". He moved over pulling her into a hug "Dont worry Moss... we will find them". She shook her head "Thats not what they want". Smithy smiled "Come on.. we need to let Meadows know". She nodded "The case will fall apart without Carly". Smithy pulled on her hand "No... he is gunna pay for what he did to you". At the front door Stevie picked the picture up from the table. "Smithy.." she called him back to her. "Look.. Carly has drawn it". He glanced at the picture and smiled "We will find them Stevie... I promise".

Arriving at the station neither officer changed into there uniform, they both made there way to the superintendents office. Smithy knocked gently on the door smiling to the small blonde behind him. "Come in". They walked in and smiled to Jack. "Sir we have a problem" Smithy began "Sarah Moss has gone.. she has decided she doesnt want to put Carly through this". Jack stood up and stared at Stevie "Did you not try and stop her?". Stevie smiled slightly "She left in the night.. I didnt know she had gone". Jack shook his head "So she packed all her things and left.. with a child and you didnt hear a thing". Stevie glanced at the ground. "DS Moss wasnt there Sir". Smithy smiled slightly to Stevie before back to Jack "She was staying at my place last night". Jack glared between the two "You are joking... our case is going to fall apart because of you". Stevie shook her head "I will testify... I will go to court Sir". He smiled slightly "That might not be enough DS Moss... it was twenty years ago.. it is going to be your word against his". Smithy shook his head "I have heard of it happening..". Jack interupted "Its very rare Smithy.. I need to talk to DI Manson.. I will deal with you two later". Smithy nodded "Sir" before walking over and holding the door open for Stevie. "Why did you tell him?" she stressed when he shut the door. "Because he would of found out anyway... we are going to sort it Stevie.. I will find Sarah". She shook her head "Carly is safer away from all of this... from dad... I want you to leave them". He smiled "But you heard what Meadows said.. it could all fall apart". She nodded "Thats a risk we will have to take besides I have an idea.. I will be back in an hour.. cover for me". He nodded as she disapeared down the stairs.

Smithy walked into the Sergeants office and smiled to Callum "You got that mobile trace I wanted". Callum nodded the company just got back to me... its the flat above the off licence on Canley High street". Smithy smiled "Cheers Callum". Callum stood up "You need any back up?". Smithy shook his head "No.. just dont let anyone know where I have gone". Callum nodded as Smithy walked out the door. He knocked on the flat door and smiled as it swung open, he held up his warent card "Inspector Smith..  
>Sunhill... Im looking for Sarah Moss". The man shook his head "Shes not here". Smithy smiled "Im not here to try and talk her into anything... I just want to have a chat.. off the record". The man shook his head "She said she..." as the door swung open futher he smiled to her "Its ok Paul.. I will talk to him". The man moved aside letting Smithy walk in "Sorry about Paul he is very protective... he is Carlys dad" she smiled as Smithy rested down onto the sofa. Smithy nodded "Its understandable you have a lovely daughter". Sarah nodded "Carly is at a friends.. Im picking her up soon". Smithy took this as a hint to say what he had to say "Sarah.. I can understand you dont want to put Carly through a court case and I swear to you we have no intentions of making you but Stevie.. she wants a chance to get to know you and Carly.. she wants to be part of your life". Sarah smiled "She will want me to press charges against dad..." he interupted "No.. she is still going to go to court.. she has said to leave you and Carly to get on with your lives.. she doesnt even no I am here.. she would kill me if she did". She smiled slightly "Carly is very fond of Stevie already.. both of you.. she keeps telling me she wants you to have a baby". He nodded "I know.. we got the picture.." he paused slightly "Please just give Stevie a chance to be a sister... an aunite?".<p>

Returning to the station he smiled as he made his way to his office. He rested down and glanced at the letter placed on top of a black diary. 'I hope this helps. Speak to you later Stevie xx'. He picked the book up and glanced at the scribbles on the cover, a typical girls diary, hearts and boys names all over it. He opened it and began to read the first few pages. He soon realised it was Stevies diary, from about the age of thirteen he guessed. He could almost feel the hurt and pain in each page, in each sentence. He raised to his feet and made his way to the door, the diary in his hand he walked to Jacks office and knocked. "Yeah". He walked in and smiled between Jack and Neil "Sir.. I think you should see this" he smiled resting the book down onto the desk. Jack began flicking through the pages as Neil glanced to Smithy waiting for an explanation. Smithy smiled slightly "Its Stevies diary.. it details what her dad did.. with dates.. even times in places". Neil nodded "Is that enough to charge him now?". Jack smiled "It will help.. but it still might not be enough... we can interview David with it and see if he admits any of it". Neil shook his head "There is no way he is going to admit what he has done". Jack nodded "It is worth a shot though Neil.. it might rattle his cage slightly". Neil nodded "Ok.. I will bring him in". The two men made there way to the door. "Smithy..." Jack called. He turned back to him, pushing the door shut. "Listen.. I know DS Moss has been through a lot but that does not excuse a lack of proffesonalism... so I am expecting nothing but the right attitude from you.. both of you". Smithy nodded "Of corse Sir.. we would never let our personal life effect our job". Jack nodded "Im glad to hear it.. I have kept your relationship to myself... it is down to you to when you want it to become common knowledge but I do recomend waiting until Stevie is back in CID". Smithy nodded "Thank you Sir".

"Mr Moss.. this is a detailed account of an attack you preformed on your daughter Stevie Moss.. do you have anything to say?"  
>Neil smiled placing the photocopy of a page from the diary infront of him. "Its lies.. I have nothing else to say on this subject... Stevie is a liar". Neil nodded "So you are denying this?" he gestured to the paper. David nodded "I am yes and on the advice of my soliciter I will be responding no comment to any futher questions". Neil nodded raising from his chair and glaring at him "Interview terminated at seventeen fifty six". He smiled to Smithy as he waited outside the interview room, he gestured to the room next door "You see that". Smithy nodded "Stevie has got a fight on her hands eh?". Neil smiled "Yeah she has... can she handle it?". Smithy glared at David as he was led from the room before turning back to Neil "Yeah Stevie is strong... she will make sure he gets sent down". Neil smiled "Good.. but I am going to have to bail him again". Smithy nodded before walking down the corridor.<p>

He grinned as he pushed the door open "DS Moss and what do I owe the pleasure?". She smiled "I was gunna go to the pub after shift.. if you fancy it?". He nodded "Sounds good but there is something I fancy more...". She shook her head "You have one thing on your mind Inspector..". He laughed as she stood from his chair "Go on get out.. I will meet you out the front". She smiled walking past him. He stood out the front of the station waiting for the small blonde detective to appear. He grinned as she made her way from the station. "You look great" he smiled placing a slight kiss to her cheek. She smiled "Come on.. lets go". Arriving at the pub the two walked in and smiled round there many colleagues already inside. She grinned "I cant wait to get you home Inspector Smith... so we can be a proper couple again". He nodded "We can just stay for one..." he paused as the barmen placed the drinks and took the money from him. "I know you told me to leave it Stevie.. but I tracked down Sarah". He saw her face anger. He shook his head "Not so Carly can go to court... so you and her can keep in contact.. here you go" he placed a piece of paper to the bar. "Whats that?" she asked picking it up. "Its the address of where she is staying.. Carly is expecting to see you tomorrow evening". She smiled "Really?". He nodded "You missed out on a relationship with your sister.. you should at least have the chance to have one with your niece and besides I need someone to talk you into having a baby with me" he grinned walking to the large table filled with the officers of Sunhill.

She had sat outside and watched as Stevie had entered the pub before ringing her father. "Dad... its Nat.. she is in the pub at the end of the road the station is on.. she went in with a bloke.. you want to meet me here?". He grinned down the phone "Im on my way Nat.. just make sure she doesnt leave..." he sighed "At least I have one daughter I can rely on and its about time she learns the importance of family".

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you again. Please review xxx<strong>


	11. Chapter 11

**Thank you to hollielove7170 for your review of chapter ten. I hope you enjoy this chapter please review thanks Jodie :-) xxx**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Eleven<span>

"I will go in and get her" Nat smiled to her dad as he climbed into the car next to her. He nodded "And make sure she doesnt bring her bodyguard with her". Natalie nodded before climbing from the car and making her way towards the pub. Once inside she glanced round before her eyes fell on the petite blonde standing alone at the bar. She walked over and smiled "Long time no see". Stevie shook her head "What are you doing here?". Natalie smiled "Dad is outside he would like a word". Stevie shook her head "No chance". Natalie grinned "Fine... well he is going to come in here and tell all of your friends exactly what you are accusing him off". Stevie glanced round her friends "He wouldnt do it". Natalie laughed "You want to take that risk". she placed her drink down on the bar and made her way to the door. Natalie pulled the pub do open but feeling the force of it being pushed shut she turned and glared at the man behind her. "And who are you?" he asked moving past Stevie. Natalie smiled "None of your buisiness". Stevie smiled slightly "This is my other sister... Natalie". Smithy nodded "And where are you going with her?". Stevie gestured through the window "To talk to him". Smithy turned and saw the man sitting in the car "No... she is going no where with you" he turned back to Natalie. She smiled "Well then we are gunna let everyone know the dirty little secret.. is that what you want Stevie?". Before she had a chance to talk Smithy interupted her. "Your Dad steps a foot inside this pub he is breaking his bail conditions... I hear Longmarsh is nice this time of year.. Cause thats where he will end up" he paused smiling slightly "And unless you want to be nicked for intimadating a witness I suggest you do one". Natalie glared at him before pulling the pub door open. He smiled at the small blonde "You ok?". She nodded "can we go?". Smithy pulled the door open not even glancing back at there colleagues "After you". Natalie sat back in the car and glared to the pub "This is gunna be harder than we thought... with him protecting her". David nodded "We will just have to find another way to bring her life crashing down then.. wont we?". Natalie smiled slightly before nodding.

When they arrived back at Stevies, he wrapped his arms round her shoulders, pulling her into his body so her back rested in his chest. "You sure you ok?". She simply nodded, he smiled "You can talk to me... you know that dont you?". Stevie smiled "I dont know if I should just drop this.. its going to all come out otherwise.. and I dont think I could carry on working at the station if everyone knew the truth". He kissed the top of her head "You could... you are so strong.. and besides nobody would judge you and if they did you would soon put them in there place and thats why I..." he paused and she glanced up at him. The shy look that now covered his face made her grin. He realesed her from his grip and made his way towards the kitchen "Coffee Moss?" he called back to her. She grinned slightly "Why you what Smithy?". He sighed flicking the kettle on and turned back to her. She shook her head "Why you what?". He closed his eyes and took a deep breath before staring at the small blonde "Why I love you". She grinned moving into his arms, he kissed the top of her head "Sorry..." he smiled slightly "I know its a bit soon to be declaring my love for you". She shook her head and glanced up at him "Please dont apolygise Smithy... I love you too". He grinned touching her lips gently with his, as he pulled away she smiled "I never thought I would say that to someone especially not you". He smiled sarcastically "Oh thanks". She shook her head "I have wanted to be with you for so long... but you kept putting barriers in the way.. I thought you were only really interested in one thing". He kissed the top of her head "You are a nutter DS Moss.. you know that.. I kept stopping things from happening because I was scared". She smiled "Not Mr brave after all eh Inspector Smith".

Smithy picked his phone up from the bedside table and sighed at the name "Sir..". Jacks voice caused him to awaken futher "Im sorry to call you before your shift but we have a problem..". Smithy sat up in the bed and smiled to the small blonde as she began to stir. "Have you seen todays papers?" Jack asked. Smithy smiled "No Sir.. I havent left for work yet". Jacks voice once again pulled him back to reality as his eyes wandered over Stevie. "DS Moss's Dad has been to the papers.. he is calling her liar and wants the police to look into the people they employ.. he appears to have the papers support". Smithy stood up from the bed "Does it name her?" he asked glancing as Stevie sat up looking confused. "No.. but it names him... so anyone who knows Stevie will put two and two together". Smithy sighed as Stevies phone began to ring, he grabbed it from her hand and shook his head. "I think it would be wise for DS Moss to take a few days off... is she with you?" Jack asked. "Yes Sir... I will tell her... thanks for letting us know" Smithy replied before hanging up. He rested down onto the bed and placed Stevies phone inbetween them. She picked it up "Can I ring Jo back now?" she gestured angryly to her mobile. He shook his head "Your Dad has gone to the papers Stevie... they have printed a story calling you a liar". She shook her head "So everyone knows". He smiled slightly "It doesnt name you... but it names him". She nodded "So people will guess with the name". Smithy nodded "Jack wants you to take some time off". Stevie shook her head "So you all want to hide me away.. out of the public eye... I have done nothing wrong Smithy... and I am going to work as normal and Im gunna prove Im not a liar".

Arriving at work Stevie hadnt anticipated it to be as hard as what it was. As her and Smithy walked along the corridors people stopped talking and turned to stare at her, they rolled up newspapers as if to hide the fact they were all reading about the small DS. She stopped at the bottom of the stairs leading to CID and he turned back to her "I cant go up there Smithy... I cant face everyone". He smiled "You have done nothing wrong Stevie". She nodded "I know.. I just cant sit with everyone in there talking about me". Smithy pointed to his office "Sit in there... I will get you some paperwork to do". She nodded "Just grab what ever is on the top of my pile... thanks Smithy". He watched as she wandered into his office and closed the door. He made his way up the stairs and watched as all eyes fell to him as the small group resting round Mickeys desk turned to look at the lastest person to walk through the door. He glared at them all as Terry tried in vain to hide the paper as Smithy snatched it from him. "You lot got nothing better to do... I thought you were ment to be Stevies friends". "Smithy.. we.." he glared at Jo as she began to talk "Its your first day back Sergeant Masters... Im sure you must have work to do". She nodded "Yes Gov". Smithy glared between Terry and Max who both still stood at Mickeys desk "Do you not think she has been through enough... what if that had been her who had walked through the door". Mickey smiled "We are all behind her Smithy... we know the paper is full of lies". Smithy walked over to Stevies desk and picked up the top couple of files before walking to the door. Max glared at the two as Smithy left "Great he has took my paper... now I cant do the crossword".

The knock on the door caused Stevie to panic, knowing it wasnt Smithy as he wouldnt knock to come into his own office. She stood up and walked over. She took a deep breath before pulling the door open. She smiled to the tall woman now stood infront of her. Jo didnt say anything she watched as Stevies eyes dropped to the floor before pulling her into a hug. As Stevie moved from her grips she gestured for her to come in to the office. Once Jo was inside Stevie pushed the door closed and moved over and sat back into Smithys chair. Jo sat in the chair oppisite "How are you Stevie?". She nodded "Im ok.. I could of done with out this but what can you do". Jo smiled slightly "If you want to talk..". Stevie shook her head "I dont.. I would rather it was just normal.. that everyone was just normal with me". Jo smiled "Great... I can tell you about my holiday romance then". Stevie grinned leaning accross the desk to listen as Jo began to talk. The door swung open and Smithy smiled to Stevie before glaring at Jo. "I thought I told you to do some work". She stood up and smiled "Sorry Gov..". Stevie shook her head "Cant you give her a break for half hour Smithy its nice to have someone to talk to". He sighed knowing he had no chance with resisting her pleading eyes "Ok.. half hour and then you both get on with some work". Jo rested back down onto the chair. Smithy placed Stevies files to his desk before making his way to the door. She watched as he pulled the door open before rising to her feet she gestured to the paper under his arm "Can I read it?". He smiled slightly "I was gunna chuck it away". She held her hand out and he walked back and passed it to her "Just remember nobody believes what the papers print". He smiled at Jo before walking back out the room.

"I need to speak to DS Moss please..". Nate shook his head as he glanced up from the reception desk "She is unavailable". The woman smiled "Ok.. I need to see Inspector Smith then please". Nate glanced up once again "I will contact him.. who shall I say is asking?". She smiled "Sarah Moss". He looked at her slightly confused before gesturing to the chairs the other side of reception "Take a seat please". Within a few minutes of Nate hanging up the phone Smithy appeared and led her into the front interview room. "What are you doing here?" he asked. She smiled placing the paper to the table. He nodded "I know.. I have seen it". Sarah picked it back up from the table "Has Stevie?". He nodded, Sarah gestured to the door "Well I want to see her". Smithy smiled slightly "Ok... come on". He led her slowly through the corridors and towards his office he pushed the door open and glanced round the empty office. "Where is she?" Sarah asked. He shook his head "I dunno... she promised me she would stay here...".

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks again. Please review :-) xx<strong>


	12. Chapter 12

**Thank you to becky7654, steviesmithy4ever and hollielove7170 for your reviews, I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please review. Thanks Jodie :-) xx**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Twelve<span>

Smithy left Sarah in his office as he went in search of Stevie. He walked into the canteen and glanced round before walking to the table surronded by CID. He smiled "Anyone seen DS Moss?". They all shook there heads, he made his way back to the door but hearing Mickey calling him he turned back. " Smithy... is Stevie ok?"."She was... but I cant find her". Mickey sighed "When did you last see her". Smithy shook his head "She has been working in my office.. I dunno.. a couple of hours ago". He glanced out the door "She has been so upset Mickey... Im worried about her". Mickey nodded "I will help you look...". Smithy nodded "Go and check down by custody... and I will check up in CID".

"Sergeant Stone.. you seen Stevie?" Mickey asked glancing round custody. Callum shook his head and placed his newspaper on the custody desk "Id be surprised if she shows her face again..". Mickey glared at him "Stevie is telling the truth... the paper is full of lies". Callum nodded "You and I know that but the public dont... and its them that Stevie has to deal with day in and day out... she should of just put whatever it is her dad did to her in the past". Mickey moved over towards him "And let him get away with sexual assult... rape.. so he could do it to someone else". Callum smiled slightly "I didnt mean it like that.. but she has cut off her nose to spite her face.. she is going through all this and chances are he will get off anyway". Mickey shook his head as he turned away "Im sure Stevie will be glad to know who her friends are Serge... if you see her let her know Im looking for her... and try not to say anything else to her".

He walked into CID and glanced round when the blonde was no where to be seen he knocked on DI mansons door, "Come in". Smithy walked in and smiled "Neil.. I have lost Stevie". He glanced up from his paper work "She was in with the super". Smithy shook his head "Why... whats going on?". Neil gestured to the newspaper "Stevie is fighting back... she is doing a press statement"  
>Smithy stared at him unsure of what to say. "Anything else Smithy?". He shook his head "No... thanks". He walked out and made his way to Jacks office. He knocked on the door and waited to be called in. Stevie was sat in the chair oppisite Jack and he smiled between the pair before resting his eyes on her small frame "I have been looking everywhere for you". She smiled "Well now you have found me". Jack stood up and gestured to the door "Stevie... we need to go". She nodded "Can you just give us a second Sir". He nodded "I will meet you down there". Smithy pushed the door shut once Jack had walked out and moved over to her "You dont have to this Stevie... Sarah.. she is here... Carly is going to give evidence". Stevie stared at him for a few seconds "Have you put pressure on her Smithy?". He shook his head "What do you take me for Stevie.. I wouldnt do that to any one". She smiled slightly "Sorry...". he grabbed her as she went to walk to the door "Stevie you dont have to make a press statement". She nodded "I do Smithy.. I need to tell my side". He shook his head "Come on.. you not what the press is like... they will rip you apart". She glared at him "Im glad you have so much faith in my Gov". He smiled "I didnt mean it like that, you just.. you dont have to do it Stevie.. you dont have to drag up your past". She took hold of his hand "Smithy.. I need to do this.. everyone thinks I am a liar and I am gunna go out there and prove Im not... and I want you by my side". He smiled slightly "You want me there". She nodded "I dont think I could of got through these last few days without you Smithy... you have proved to me that what happened to me wasnt my fault... that I have nothing to feel guilty about.. and I need you". He kissed her lips gently "I will be right by your side for as long as you need me to be... Im going no where Moss".<p>

Jack smiled as Stevie sat down, Smithy smiled "I have to make a phone call... I will be back in a second". Stevie smiled to the huge crowd of reporters "I dont think I have ever been so nervous" she whispeared to Jack. He smiled "You can still pull out Stevie.. you dont have to do this". She nodded "I do... I am gunna prove Im not a liar Sir". Jack nodded and rose from his seat "I would like to thank you all for coming... I am aware of the story printed in this mornings paper regarding one of my officers has caught a lot of press interest but my officer will be reading a prepaired statement and not taking questions, as you can imagine this is not an easy subject for her to talk about so I would appreciate it if you remain silent as this will only be read once". He sat back down and gestured to Stevie "Where is Smithy.." she whispeared "He promised he would be here". Jack shook his head "We cant wait". She nodded rising from her chair. "My name is DS Stevie Moss and I have been a police officer for over ten years now.. I originaly.." she began to stutter "I erm I joined the police force because I wanted to prevent things I went through in my childhood happening to other children". Seeing Smithy sit down by her side she paused as he placed his hand over hers. She placed the paper face down on the table and smiled at the people staring at her. "The first time my dad assulted me I was ten years old... a child.. I was petrified, I knew what was happening was wrong but I blaimed myself.. I knew it had to be my fault.. that he had done this because of something I had done" she paused as the door swung open and Mickey and Sarah appeared in the door way, she smiled to Smithy instantly knowing that he had gone to get Sarah. "A few weeks ago my mother died and this caused my dad to come back into my life... I had locked everything away put it all in the past.. I had tried to forget and with the help of good friends I had succeded to some level... but when he walked back in to my life.. I fell apart.. I couldnt control myself and went completly off the rails but thanks to one person" she glanced briefly to Smithy "I realised I have done nothing wrong... that I shouldnt feel guilty and run away.. my father is a rapist and for six years of my life he abused me and made me hate myself and I am determined now that he is going to pay for what he did... I will be taking him to court and I will prove to everyone that I am not a liar... that I was a victim" she paused and glanced to Sarah "Most little girls adore there dads... I lived in fear everynight that mine was going to rape me...". She shook her head "I may not of been the best behaved child.. I was talkative... and you can ask anyone who knows me now I still am.." she noticed Smithy smiling to himself. "I got in to trouble at school... and I used to pick on my little sister... but whatever I did... no child deserves a childhood like mine and I am going to do everything I can to prevent it happening to other people". She smiled to Sarah before turning back to the crowd "Thank you". She rested back down and lent into Smithys ear "Thank you... I couldnt of done any of this without you". He smiled as Jack ended the press conference, before standing up "Can I just say a few words.." Jack smiled slightly "Inspector Smith.. I dont.." Smithy interupted "It will only take a second Sir". Jack nodded slightly as the reporters rested back down into there seats. He smiled at Stevie and took hold of her hand "DS Stevie Moss.. is one of the strongest people I have met in my life... whatever is thrown at her she fights back Stevie is a brilliant copper.. anyone she has ever worked with can tell you that but what I admire most about her is this morning she was told not to come into work... that she should take some days off until the press interest died down... but she refused to hide away.. she came in to work to prove to everyone that she had done nothing wrong.. to prove she is a fighter... not a victim and that is one of the many reasons Im madly in love with her... I would quite honestly do anything for this woman and together we are going to fight against her father to prove what a monster he really is" he lent down and placed a slight kiss to her lips, he could hear the reaction of the many officers in the room but he didnt care, he had to prove to Stevie, to everyone, that he would stand by her no matter what. Jack stood up and smiled round the room "Thank you for your time". Stevie pulled away "What are you doing.. I thought we wernt telling any one about us". He smiled placing his hand to her face "I dont want us to be a secret... I love you and I want everyone to know it... and what better way then to get it printed in tomorrows paper". She grinned placing a slight kiss to his lips. He gestured to Sarah "You gunna go and say hi to your sister". She nodded "Thank you for everything Smithy.. I dont know what I would do without you... I love you".

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading please review. xxx<strong>


	13. Chapter 13

**Thank you to hollielove7170, becky7654 and steviesmithy4ever for your reviews of the last chapter. I hope you like this one. Please review. Thanks again Jodie xxx**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Thirteen<span>

Stevie could feel the many eyes watching them as they made there way back to his office. She wasnt sure if it was because of the press statement she had just made or Smithys declaration of love, but franky she didnt care. Things were starting to look up, something Stevie didnt think would happen for a long time. She sat down behind his desk and smiled as Sarah sat down the other side. Smithy grinned at her before walking from the room, pulling the door closed. "How are you?" Stevie smiled at her as she stared at her. "I am fine.. Carly has missed you these last couple of days". Stevie grinned "She is a lovely kid.. you should be so proud". She nodded "I know how hard it is going to be but Carly is going to give evidence". Stevie shook her head "She doesnt have too.. I am going to take Dad to court... he will pay". Sarah smiled "It is not fair you do it alone... Smithy said she would do it by a video link..". Stevie nodded "Yeah at her age she wouldnt be expected to appear in court". Sarah nodded "I have to go and pick her up from school... shall we meet tonight.. we can talk then". Stevie nodded "Yeah... why dont you come to mine, bring Carly, about eight?". Sarah smiled "See you tonight".

"So how long you two been shaking up?" Callum grinned as he sat down oppisite Smithy in the canteen. Smithy smiled slightly "Not long". Callum nodded "Long enough to tell everyone you love her". He nodded "I do love her". Callum grinned "Yeah... I think most people already knew, you are hardly..." he paused trying to think of the right wording "Subtle when it comes to Stevie". Smithy shook his head "I dont need to be anymore". Callum grinned "Well good for you mate... its about time if you ask me". He returned Callums grin "Cheers".

He walked into his office and grinned at the small blonde as she sat with her feet resting on his desk. "Make yourself at home Moss" he stated gesturing to her feet. She smiled "I was thinking you could take me for lunch". He lifted her feet and rested onto the desk before placing her feet to his lap "And why would I want to do that" he asked. She grinned "Because you are in love with me". He rolled his eyes "How many times am I gunna be hearing that?". She in return just grinned, a grin he could never resist. "Come on then Moss... Im sure I can stretch to a sandwich" he smiled pushing her feet to the floor. The two made there way from the station, once outside he took hold of her hand and grinned as she moved closer into his body "I can hold your hand now". She smiled up at him "You can kiss me to". He lent down and placed a gentle kiss to her lips. When he pulled away he smiled as she paused, he looked to where her eyes had rested on his car. He pulled away and stormed over, staring at the writing now staining his normally metalic paintwork. "Get the super" he barked at her. She carried on staring at the words "Stevie... get Meadows", his words finally registered and she walked back into the station returning after a few moments with Jack.

After spending a while staring at the damadge to his car he walked into the station and to Jacks office. "I want him nicked" he stated slamming the door shut, he glanced briefly to Stevie but she couldnt help but notice how cold the look was. "Smithy I know you are frustrated but we have no eviedence that David Moss is responsible". Smithy shook his head "We all know that message was ment for Stevie.. I hardly think anyone is going to be calling me a 'lying bitch' are they?". Jack nodded "Maybe so Smithy.. but you know we cant arrest him on a gut feeling.. get uniform to check the CCTV" he smiled. Smithy nodded before storming from the room. He saw Stevie approaching as he spoke to Nate "My car has been graffitied in the station car park... can you check the CCTV... I want a name". Nate nodded "Corse Gov". Stevie smiled at him slightly as Nate left "Im so sorry Smithy". He shook his head as he walked down the corridor towards his office "Dont be". She followed him into his office "I will pay for the damadge". He shook his head "Its fine Stevie.. the insurance will cover it". She simply nodded and turned back to the door, she walked through but hearing his voice she turned back to him "Its not your fault Moss.. Im not angry with you". She smiled slightly as he walked over and took hold of her hand, he pulled her back into his office. Pushing the door shut he smiled down at her sad face "I love you", he watched as her face brightened slightly. "Im sorry you have been dragged into this" she smiled. He shook his head "Its only a car Stevie". She nodded "I know.. but you love that car". He grinned "Yeah I do... but no where near as much as I love you". She smiled as he lent down placing a kiss to her lips. He ran his hands down her arms before linking his fingers into hers "So as we missed lunch.. how about I take you for dinner later?" She smiled "Sarah and Carly are coming to visit me.. why dont you come as well?" she asked. He shook his head "You spend some time with them.. I will take you out tomorrow". She pushed up into his lips "Thank you Smithy" she smiled as he pulled away.

"Where was that last call out?" Smithy grabbed Callums arm as he passed him outside his office. "Erm.. St Elms Avenue.. number thirty.. Ben and Mel are dealing" Callum replied. Smithy walked into his office and grabbed his things, he could sense Callum just behind him "Thats Stevies place". Callum and Smithy made there way from the station and to the area car, they drove to Stevies and Smithy smiled to the small blonde already stood outside "You ok?" he asked. She nodded "My neighbour rang me.. she called the police too". He took hold of her hand and she glanced up at him as Callum walked into her flat "Have you been inside?". She shook her head "No... Ben told me to wait out here... and to be honest I dont really want to go in". Smithy raised her hand to his mouth and kissed it gently "Come on.." he pulled her towards the flat and stepped inside with her, he saw her face drop as the same words that had been wrote on his car now stained her walls, her photos smashed to the floor and things chucked round the normally tidy floors. Mel smiled as she approached the two staring round the flat "There is no one here Gov". Smithy nodded "Ok cheers Mel can you get onto Eddie and then check the CCTV of the surronding streets" she smiled before walking from her flat. Smithy smiled at the small blonde as she stared round her flat "Looks like you are gunna have to come and stay with me Moss". She nodded and moved into his chest, he wrapped his arms tightly round her petite body and held her close to him.

Arriving home he smiled to her as she settled down onto the sofa "What time have you told Sarah to come over?" he asked. She glanced to the clock "She should be here in about an hour". He nodded "Ok.. Im gunna go and have a quick shower.. you can stick the kettle on if you want". She watched as he walked from the living room before resting her head into her hands, she remained there for a few minutes until Smithys phone began to buzz on the table. She grabbed it and followed him into the bathroom, she smiled as he caught sight of her in the mirror behind him, he grabbed for his towel and wrapped it round his waiste, she held out his phone, which he took and promptly answered. She could hear him talking but took none of the words he was saying in as she moved towards him and began to fiddle with the top of his towel, she smiled up at him as he grabbed her hand a slight smirk covering his face. "Yeah cheers Nate.. see you soon mate" he hung up the phone and smiled to the small blonde "The person who graffited my car was female...". Stevie smiled up from his chest "Who?". He shook his head "Nate cant get a match on the system.. he is gunna bring it round... see if we reconise her". Stevie nodded and gestured to the shower, "You better hurry up and have a shower then". He smiled placing his lips to hers "Out then DS Moss". She grinned pulling at his towel, he grabbed her hands "Later.. Nate will be here soon".

Stevie hadnt long been sat on the sofa when the door bell rang, she stood up and made her way to the door, pulling it open she grinned to the officer infront of her. "Come in Nate" she smiled, she led him through to Smithys living room and he sat down on the sofa "D'you want a tea or anything?" she asked. He shook his head "No thanks Serge... Im knocking off after this" he placed the picture to the table and Stevie sighed as Smithy appeared behind her. "You know her?" Nate asked. Stevie nodded glancing up at Smithy "Its my sister... Natalie Moss". Nate nodded glancing between the pair "You want to press charges?" he asked. Smithy smiled to Stevie and she nodded, hearing her phone ring she disapeared into the kitchen. Smithy rested down on to the sofa next to Nate "I cant believe this". Nate smiled "I will get on to CID Gov.. they will nick her". Smithy nodded and glanced up as Stevie walked in "Smithy... Sarah just rang she is a few minutes away Im gunna go and meet her". He smiled "Ok dont be long".

She pulled her sister into a hug before placing a kiss to carlys head. They began the short walk back to Smithys and Carly clung on to Stevies hand as they passed under the streetlights. "Nat she erm she rang me" Sarah began. Stevie shook her head "What did she say?". Sarah glanced down "That I need to think of Carly and what she stands to lose by going to court". Stevie smiled "Sarah this has to be your choice.. you know what is best for Carly". She nodded "Dad cant get away with what he did". Stevie smiled glancing down the quiet road before the three stepped out. Nearly reaching the other side she gestured to the door "That is Smithys". Seeing the car speed towards them Stevie pulled Carly from the road and watched in horror as Sarahs body flew over the car and landed on the ground as the car carried on down the road. She gestured to the door "Get Smithy... Carly get Smithy". Stevie lent down to Sarahs side and ran her hand over her sisters face "Sarah...". Smithy opened the door and smiled at Carly as the tears streamed down her face, she pointed to the the road "Nate... get an ambulance". He rushed to Stevie and pulled her away, he placed his hand to Sarahs neck as Nate lent down next to her. He glanced up to Stevie as she held Carly in her arms. "Take her inside.. Stevie inside" he shouted.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks again. Please review xxx<strong>


	14. Chapter 14

**Thank you so much for the reviews of the last chapter hollielove7171 and becky7654, I hope you like this chapter, please review :-) xxxx**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Fourteen<span>

"Nate... get an ambulance... Take her inside.. Stevie inside" he shouted. She continued to run the words through her head as she sat cuddling Carly in her arms, she had cried herself to sleep a few hours ago, worrying about her mum, Smithy had gone to the hospital promising to ring as soon as he had any news. Hearing the front door open Stevie rested Carlys head down onto the sofa before rising to her feet. As soon as her eyes set on Smithy she could see the red staines on his cheeks, the tears threatining to escape. No words were needed, Stevie already knew "Im sorry Stevie... they did everything they could". Stevie simply nodded, before walking into the kitchen "Are you ok?" he asked following her. She smiled "Im fine Smithy.. I barely knew her". He shook his head "She was still your sister". She glanced down for a second, he could see her trying to recompose herself "Honestly... Im fine... I should wake Carly I need to tell her". Smithy walked over to her "Leave her to sleep... you can tell her in the morning". Stevie shook her head "She needs to know". Smithy took hold of her hand "Stevie this is going to turn her life upside down... leave her to sleep and tell her when she wakes up". Stevie nodded knowing deep down that her Inspector was right, Carly was eight years old and had already had a horrible few months, they should at let her sleep before turning her world upside down. "Ok.. lets go to bed.. I can tell her in the morning".

He woke a few hours later to an empty bed, he glanced round the room before pushing himself to his feet, he walked out into the hall, he glanced into the living room and smiled at Carly as she slept soundly on the sofa. He walked into the kitchen and smiled to the small blonde as she sat her arms folded neatly on the table, her head resting into her arms. He could see her eyes pushed tightly closed, the only hint she was still awake was the tears rolling down her cheeks and the occasional sob she was creating. He walked over and placed his arm to her shoulder, she jumped slightly, sitting up she glanced at the clock before turning to the man who had now knelt down infront of her "What are you doing up Smithy?". He smiled slightly placing his hand on top of hers "I woke up and you had gone". She nodded "I just needed a bit of time". He moved his hand up a and onto her red blotchy face "You want to be alone?" he asked. She shook her head and silently sobbed "No.." he moved up and pulled her into his arms, holding her tiny body close to his, he remained there for several mintues until she pulled away "I had only just got her back... I spent years wondering what she was like.. how she had turned out and now I will never really know.. she is gone". He ran his hand over her soft blonde hair "You were there when it mattered Stevie... she knew you cared, that you loved her". Stevie wiped the tears from her eyes "What about Carly.. she has lost everyone". He shook his head "She has you". Stevie shook her head "Sarah wanted to do so much with her... she wanted to take her to Disneyland this year.. what if she ends up back with my Dad.. if he gets custody". Smithy shook his head "It wont happen Stevie... we will stop it". She glanced down "Sarah said Carlys Dad was nice... but he would never cope with her full time... she is going to end up in care" Smithy placed his lips gently to hers, silencing her for a second "I wont let it happen... she can stay here with us". Stevie stared at him for a second "Are you serious?". He nodded "But we are gunna have to do it all properly.. go through the courts and things". She smiled slightly "I cant believe you would do that for her... for me". He smiled "She is a great kid Stevie and I love you" he placed a gentle kiss to her lips "Come on.. you need to try and get some sleep Stevie.. CID will be round in the morning for the statements".

Smithy pulled the door open and smiled to Mickey and Max the other side. He allowed them to walk into his flat directing them into the living room. He moved the blanket from where Carly had spent the night on the sofa, so the two could sit down. "How is Stevie?" Mickey asked. Smithy smiled "She is holding up... she had just taken Carly to the shop to gets some sweets". Max nodded "How is the kid... you got round to telling her yet". Smithy glared at him "Carly is ok.. she is strong, Stevie told her this morning, thats why she took her out.. try and take her mind off of it for half hour". Mickey sensing the tension between the two officers smiled "Sarah was a nice girl... she was so proud of Stevie yesterday". Smithy nodded "Are you any closer to finding the driver?". Mickey shook his head "Any ideas who it could be?". Smithy shook his head as the door slammed closed, he rose to his feet and smiled to Carly as she appeared in the living room door way, armed with a huge bag, Carly glanced briefly between the two men before smiling to Smithy "Auntie Stevie has brought me some paints". Smithy smiled as Stevie appeared behind the young girl "Has she now... I bet you can make a mess with that". She nodded "Im allowed to paint your bedroom". Smithy watched as Stevie smirked slightly "How about I get you some paper and you can paint in the kitchen?". Carly nodded "Can I do your bedroom after?". Smithy grinned followong the young girl from the room "We will see.." he grabbed Stevies arm as he passed her, pulling her through the door way and back into the hall slightly so she was out of sight from the two officers still sat on the sofa "Dont let Max push you round.." he whispeared "Im only in the kitchen if you need me". Stevie nodded as he placed a gentle kiss to her lips before disapearing into the kitchen.

"How are you Serge?" Mickey asked as she sat down in the chair Smithy had rose from. "Im ok... its still not really sunk in yet... Smithy has been great". Max smiled "You look very cosy here Stevie". She glared at him "Have you caught the person who killed my sister yet Max?". He shook his head "No... from the witness statements from the surronding houses it looked dileberate... do you know any one who would have a grudge against her?". Stevie shook her head "Not really... my Dad wasnt happy with her but I dont think he would do this to his own daughter". Mickey smiled slightly "Smithys car was graffited yesterday and then your house was trashed could this be connected to them?". Stevie shook her head "What are you saying.. was I the target?". Max glared at Mickey before returning his eyes to Stevie "We arent saying that.. we just think there could be a connection... we are still trying to track your sister down.. Natalie is it?" he asked glancing in his notebook. Stevie nodded "I cant help you... she hates me". Max rose to his feet as his phone rang, he moved away slightly and Stevie turned her attention to Mickey "Am I in danger Mickey?". He glanced at Max before returning his eyes back to her, he lent close to where she sat "A few of the witnesses have said that the car was aiming for Carly and swerved at the last minute... as if they suddenley realised what they were doing". Stevie shook her head "No.. how could anyone want to hurt her.. she is just a kid". Mickey placed his finger to his mouth as Max returned "Right uniform have found the car... we need to met Eddie there come on". Mickey rose to his feet and smiled to the small blonde still looking shocked "Look after Carly" he smiled, his voice gave away nothing more than concern for a young child who had just lost her Mum, but Stevie knew what he was immplying. "See you Smithy" the two men shouted through to the kitchen before walking from the flat.

Stevie remained glued to the seat for a few minutes before standing up and walking to the kitchen, she glanced between Carly and Smithy as they splashed paint onto the paper. Carly smiled "Uncle Dale said I can give this picture to Mummy and she can take it with her to heaven". Stevie smiled "She would love that darling", she walked over and glanced at the paper before smiling at Carly "Its lovely". Carly smiled slightly "Its finished now... can I have some more paper?". Smithy gestured to the paper on the kitchen counter behind where they sat "Grab that Moss". Stevie glanced at the paper before leaning into Carlys ear, he watched her whispear something before the two grinned at him, Stevie grabbed a paint brush as Carly began flickering the paint at him. He grabbed Stevie and pulled her down onto his lap as she ran paint over his face, Carly smiled as he held his hand out to her and pulled her towards him too, he wrapped his arm round them and held them both close. Carly smiled before pulling away "Can I go and put the TV on please?". Smithy nodded "Corse you can... just go and wash your hands first". He watched as she diseapeared into the bathroom. Stevie smiled as he placed his hand to her leg "You ok Moss?". She nodded "Yeah... I will be fine". He placed a slight kiss to her lips before grabbing a paint brush "Now Moss... I do believe you owe me an appology". She smiled leaning back into his lips, he kissed her gently before pushing the brush onto her cheek.

A few days had passed and the police were no closer to finding Natalie or David. Carly had remained at Smithys, as she had no where else to go. It had some comfort to Stevie that she was able to look after Sarahs daughter, to protect her when her Mum no longer could. Smithy had left for the station about half an hour ago, he had assured Stevie he wouldnt be long and he was just going to check Callum and Jo were running uniform well enough in his unexpected absence. Hearing the knock on the front door Stevie rose to her feet and smiled to Carly "I will be back in a second". She pulled the door open and ran her eyes over the young man infront of her. "Stevie Moss?" he asked. She smiled slightly "Who wants to know?". He tried to move through the door but she placed her arm in the way "Who are you?". He glared at her "Paul Robinson.. I am looking for my daughter Carly". Stevie nodded "Ok you best come in". She moved aside and let him into the flat. She watched as he lent down infront of Carly "Hey sweetie" he began. Carly cuddled her Dad slightly before pulling away "Auntie Stevie is letting me watch cartoons". He smiled glancing at Stevie "Well you can come with me now.. go and get your things together". Stevie moved foward "You cant just walk in here and take her". He nodded "She is my daughter.. she should be with me". Carly shook her head "I dont want to go Daddy... I want to stay here". He smiled "No.. come on sweetie.. we need to go". Stevie took hold of Carlys hand "Im not letting you take her". He stared at her "You havent got a choice... she is my daughter... you have only just met her, she barely knows you... now go and get your stuff Carly". Stevie watched as Carly followed out her fathers command. "You are not taking her.." she began, he interupted "Oh yeah and who is gunna stop me". Stevie grabbed her mobile and began dialling Smithys number, Paul glared at her "Ring who you want she should be with me...". Stevie watched as Carly appeared, tears streaming down her face "Look at her... she doesnt want to go.. please.." Stevie begged. "Hello..." she heard his voice answer the phone as she followed Carly and Paul to the front door "Smithy.. you need to get home now..." she commanded, her voice panicked. He didnt ask why he slammed his pen to his desk "Im on my way". Stevie chased the two towards his car "You cant just take her..." she shouted. Paul glared at her before to Carly "Get in the car..". Carly shook her head "I dont want to". Paul grabbed his daughters arm and tried to force her into the car. "Get off her" Stevie shouted pulling her away from his grips. "SHE IS COMING WITH ME" he screamed pushing the child into the back of his car.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks again please reviews :-) xxxx<strong>


	15. Chapter 15

**Thank you for the reviews so far. I hope you like this chapter :-) xxx**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Fithteen<span>

Stevie felt him push her to the ground and he climbed into the car. She pushed herself to her feet and grabbed for the door handle, but the car sped away, with carly in the back. Stevie glanced down the street before grabbing her phone from her jean pocket, she dialed 999 and began barking orders to the operater "This is DS Moss.. My niece had been kidnapped... she has been taken in the back of a Rover 216 registration Romeo, Nine, Two, Five, Six, Tango, Papa..." she paused as the operator spoke. "Her name is Carly Moss.. she is eight years old.. she has been taken by Paul Robinson" seeing Smithys car pull up she barked into the phone "I need police at my home address now". He jumped out the car and ran to where she stood "Whats going on... are you ok Stevie?". She shook her head "Carlys dad.. he came, his taken her". Smithy shook his head "Why didnt you stop him?". She glared at him "I tried Smithy... its not like I just handed her over... where were you anyway.. you are ment to be protecting us?". He pulled on her arm so she came close into his body "Im sorry... Im so sorry Stevie.. I promise you I will find Carly..". He paused as the sirens came rushing down the street and he turned to the two police cars. Stevie went to the one Nate was driving and told him the information he needed, while Smithy walked to Jo and Mel who were just getting out of the other.

"876 from Sierra Oscar.. do you have visual on the Rover?" Rodgers voice sounded down the radios. "Not yet..." Nate began speaking into his radio, before catching a glimpse of the car, he pointed it out to Ben sitting next to him "Sierra Oscar from 876 we have the car in sight heading North along Westgate Avenue". Nate put his foot down as he sped towards the car, speding past the many motorists on the roads.

Stevie rested down on the sofa as Smithy began frantically searching through his phone, she didnt know what he was looking for, she watched as Jo sat down next to her. Mel had gone into the kitchen, intent on making everyone a cup of tea. "What happened Stevie?" Jo asked. She shook her head "I dont know he turned up said he wanted to see Carly, I let him in..". Smithy interupted "Why the hell did you let him in?". She sighed "I dont know.. I dont know Smithy.. I was trying to keep him calm". He shook his head moving towards Jo "Well you didnt do a very good job did you". He passed his phone to Jo and smiled "This is her". Jo took the phone and rose to her feet "I will get this circulated.. dont worry we will find them".

"Sierra oscar from 876.. we are in pusuit of the Rover... requesting assistance". Rodgers voice came instantly down the radio "36 is assisting ETA one minute". Nate put his foot down a bit more as he tried to overtake the speeding car, he had just got past it when SMASH. He glanced at the car he had hit as it spun away from him. He watched as the Rover sped past him. "Sierra Oscar from 876.. we have lost the Rover and collided with 36". Rodger sighed "Is everyone ok?". Nate glanced to Ben as he nodded "Myself and PC Gayle are fine.. we will check Sergeant Stone now".

He rested down next to her and placed his hand to her leg "Im sorry Stevie... I didnt mean to snap". She shook her head "You were right I should of done more". He wrapped his arm round her shoulder and a kiss to the top of her head "We will find her Moss.. we wont give up until we do". Jo walked back into the living room and smiled to the two as they sat huddled together on the sofa. "Right.. PC Roberts had lost the vechile... and collided with Callum..". Smithy interupted "So they have lost them and smashed up two police cars in the process?". She nodded slightly "We have more uniform looking for them". "Fucking brilliant.. they are incompitent..." Stevie took hold of his hand "Its not there fault Smithy". They glanced at Mel as she walked in with four cups of tea and placed them to the coffee table.

The day slowly drifted past and Carly was no where to be seen. Paul had not returned to his flat with her, and the car had been found down a dead end street after he had crashed into another car. Stevie sat alone on the sofa, Mel and Jo had left about half an hour ago. Smithy was in the kitchen washing up the cups. She stood up and walked through and waited in the door way for him to notice her. "Im sorry Smithy.." she began. He shook his head "What for?". She glanced to the tiled floor "All the trouble I have brought you..". He smiled "Dont Stevie..". She ran her hands slowly accross her eyes "I am a walking disaster... I always have been". He grinned "Dont talk daft Moss.. you are lovely". He crossed the kitchen and took her hands in his own. "I love you.. oi.. look at me.." she glanced up so her eyes met his "I love you Stevie.. and we are going to find Carly". She nodded "This is all my fault... if I had just let what my dad did go.. Carly would be ok and Sarah would still be alive". He stared at her for a second "And how do you know that... where ever she is, Carly is safe.. Paul wont hurt her.. if you wernt doing the right thing your Dad could still be abusing her". She nodded "Maybe.. but what about Sarah..". Smithy placed his arms round her waiste "Its not your fault Stevie... you didnt run her over".

The two had been sat in the living room cuddled together for about half an hour when Stevies mobile rang. "DS Moss.." she smiled slightly "Auntie Stevie..". Stevie jumped from the chair at the sound of Carlys voice. "Carly... are you ok darling?" she glanced to Smithy as he walked from the room, no doubt to ring the station and get a trace on the phone call. "Im ok... Daddy is just upset.. he doesnt want you to be angry with him". Stevie smiled listening to the young girls voice "He is just upset because Mummy has gone to heaven.. I told him she is an angel now and she will watch us and keep us safe". Stevies face was covered by a huge grin at the innocence in Carlys voice. "Where are you?" Stevie asked. She could hear the smile in her young nieces voice "We are at the park... Daddy said I have to stay with him now". Stevie listened to Paul telling Carly what to say "I have to go now.. bye Anutie Stevie". As Carly hung up the phone, Stevie moved into the kitchen and smiled to the tall Inspector. "They have a trace, Callum and Ben are on there way now". Stevie nodded before collapsing into her boyfriends arms.

"Over there Serge..." Ben gestured towards the swings where Paul played with his daughter. "Go round that way.. I will try and talk him into giving the girl up". Callum walked over towards the swings and smiled, he noticed Paul clam up and grab for his daughter. "Im not here to take her away Mr Robinson.. I just want to talk.. make sure Carly is ok". Paul nodded "She is fine.. I would never hurt her.. I have already lost Sarah.." Callum watched as the tears began to roll down the mans cheeks. "We are not trying to take your daughter away... we are trying to do what is best for her... Stevie Moss is a good person she can provide Carly with stability.. a mother figure". He shook his head "Carly is my daughter". Callum nodded "We know... and nobody is trying to change that.. we just want to do what is best for Carly.. she is eight years old.. she has just lost her mum.. she needs a stable home.. someone who can look after". He nodded "I want to look after her..". Callum saw the man sniff back some tears. "And Stevie doesnt want to stop you... she is trying to help... give you and Carly the support you need".

Stevie walked into the living room, Smithy smiled at her, her face was clear of any make up, her hair still wet from the long shower she had just taken, wearing only jogging bottoms and Smithys top. He couldnt help but grin at her "You look amazing Moss". She glanced down at herself and laughed "Id look amazing up in the dictonary if I was you.. I look a right state". He shook his head "Dont put yourself down.. you look gorgeous". As the door bell rung she moved back towards the door and out into the hall. She pulled it open and smiled as Callum stood infront of her "I have someone who is dying to see you" he grinned. Stevie felt Smithys hand rest onto her shoulder as Carly came into sight, tears streaming down her face as she ran into Stevies arms. Smithy placed a kiss to the young girls face and watched as Stevie led her through to the living room, he smiled to Callum "Cheers mate... now what is this I hear about you smashing up two police cars?". Callum grinned "Stick the kettle on mate".

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks again. Please review. :-) xxx<strong>


	16. Chapter 16

**Thank you for all the reviews throughout this story. This is the last chapter, I couldnt decide on a happy or sad ending but decided this was the best thing. I hope you have enjoyed, please review. Jodie xxx**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Sixteen<span>

After putting Carly to bed in Smithys bed Stevie walked into the living room and smiled between the two men. "What is going to happen with Paul?" she asked. Callum smiled "He was arrested for kidnap but considering the circumstances I think the CPS will drop it". Stevie nodded "And what about Carly?". Callum took a sip of his coffee before returning the cup to the table "He has aggreed she is better off in your custody... so for the time being she will remain with you.. he does want access to her though". Stevie nodded "Of corse... he is her Dad". Callum smiled as his phone rang "I should get this". Smithy nodded "Yeah.. go in the kitchen mate". Stevie watched him go before going and resting down next to Smithy on the sofa, she swung her legs round and placed them accross his lap "Thank you Smithy". He shook his head "what for?". She smiled "Letting me and Carly stay here". He placed a slight kiss to her lips "You are more than welcome... I love having you here.. both of you". Callum smiled as he walked back into the room "David and Natalie have both been arrested". Stevie sighed "Thank god for that, are they being charged?". Callum smiled "They are just going to interview them now". Stevie nodded "Ok can you keep us up to date on developments". Callum moved to the door "Corse.. I will be in touch".

"Do you think I will get justice?" Stevie asked from the kitchen doorway. "God Stevie.. you startled me" he smiled turning to her from the washing up "I dont know Stevie... Natalie has admitted the hit and run, the graffiti on my car and trashing your flat so that is open and shut... she will do time for murder". Stevie nodded "While my Dad gets off". Smithy walked over and took her hands in his "You need to concentrate on that little girl in there Stevie... she needs you.. forget about your Dad". Stevie smiled "Its not that easy... this is all his fault". Smithy wrapped his hands round her back "I love you.. Im going to do everything I can to help you get through this.. you and me we are a team... we are strong". She grinned "I love you". He lent into her lips but hearing her phone ring he sighed. She grinned "Saved by the bell" before walking off to answer her mobile.

He finished the washing up before walking through to the living room, he sat down next to Stevie and placed his hand to her leg "You ok Moss?". She nodded "Yeah... it was Callum on the phone.. my Dad had addmitted the assult on Carly but he is still denying raping me". He sighed "What now then?". She shook her head "Its my choice if I want to take it any futher". Smithy smiled "And do you?". She glanced down "He is going down for sexual assult Smithy... he will be on the sex offenders list... I dont know if there is any point". Smithy smiled "It has to be your choice... I cant tell you what to do".

The following morning Stevie had dropped Carly at school before calling into the station. She walked into CID and smiled at her colleagues. "DS Moss a word" Neils voice called before she had even reached her desk. She made her way into his office and smiled "Sit down Stevie". She rested into the seat and smiled "Is there a problem Gov?". Neil smiled slightly "Your Dad.. he was transferred to Longmarsh last night". Stevie nodded "I had guessed that Sir". Neil stared at her trying to find the right words "He killed himself Stevie.. they didnt know he was suicidal". Stevie nodded "Ok thanks for letting me know Gov". She stood up and made her way to the door. "Stevie.." Neil called, she turned back to him. "Do you need time off?". Stevie shook her head "No Gov.. Im fine".

She knocked lightly on his office door and walked in. "You ok Moss?" he asked. She shook her head "My Dad killed himself last night". Smithy nodded giving no vocal response. "I will never get closure now Smithy.. its over.. he got away with it". He shook his head "No... he has spent the last twenty years having to live with what he did to you". She nodded "And I have got to spend the rest of my life living with it and so does Carly". He moved towards her and gently kisseed her head "I am here for you no matter what Stevie... but the best thing you can do for Carly is move on she needs you". Stevie nodded slightly "You are right.. I know you are Smithy.. I just I wanted him to spend his life in prison.. having to live with what he did". He kissed her again holding her tight into his body. "I love you Stevie Moss". She grinned "I love you too... maybe we could knock off early... pick Carly up from school and take her bowling or something". Smithy grinned "Ok... but I have a slightly different bet to the last one?". Stevie smirked slightly at the thought of there last one "Go on then?". He smiled "If I win you have a baby". She smiled "What with you?". He laughed "No... I thought we could ask the milkman... of corse with me". He moved into her lips, as she pulled away she grinned "Ok.. deal".

They met carly from the school gates and Smithy drove them to the bowling alley. "She is really excited" Stevie grinned as she gestured to the young girl. Smithy nodded "Im glad she is happy... she deserves it". Stevie lent up and placed her lips to his "She loves you". He grinned "She is a great kid". Stevie made her way to the lane grabbing carlys arm on the way "Come on darling". The game was nearing an end and athough Carly was way ahead of the couple they were still competing with each other. "Right... you knock down them and you have won" Smithy smiled leaning into her ear. Stevie nodded "I knew I could kick your arse". Carly sat watching as Stevie chucked her ball down the lane. They all waited to see who would come second. Stevie turned and walked to Smithy as her ball rolled into the side. "Looks like we are gunna have to start making a baby". Smithy gestured to the lane "You did that on purpose, didnt you?". Stevie tapped the side of her nose before walking over and grabbing Carlys arm "Come on... its a school night.. lets get home". She winked at Smithy as they walked past him, she grabbed his hand and the three made there way from the bowling alley. Stevie had finally realised despite her horrible past and the many demons she had to defeat, she had a future to look foward to.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you to everyone who has read my story, I hope you have enjoyed it :-) xxx<strong>


End file.
